Recueil de blagues
by Titanic492
Summary: Recueil de blagues inspirées ou parodiées de blague à ma façon, en tous genres sur les chevaliers, spectres ou marinas. [shonen-ai]
1. Castor

_**Résumé :**__recueil de blagues inspirées ou parodiées de blague à ma façon, en tous genres sur les chevaliers, spectres ou marinas._

_**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.**_

Je dédie ce recueil de blagues aux lecteurs et aux auteurs qui ne vont pas bien en ce moment ... Dans l'espoir de leur redonner le sourire ne serait-ce qu'une minute.

Et je remercie AwesomeLicorne qui m'a motivé à écrire le recueil et aider a corriger les deux premiers chapitres et bien sur merci a ma déesse Lounacat de m'avoir recorrigé et aider.

Bonne lecture.

_Ps_ : si vous avez des envies de meurtrière envers l'auteur , pas de panique c'est normal .

**_Personnages : Milo, Camus._**

* * *

_**Castor**_

\- Milo, je me suis toujours demandé, où as-tu acheté ton lit ? Demanda son amant réfugié entre ses bras, s'amusant avec l'une des mèches.

\- Il te plaît tant que ça ?

\- Oui, il est plus confortable que le mien.

\- À vrai dire, c'est un cadeau d'Aphrodite.

Le Français recula des bras de son Scorpion pour se déplacer à la salle de bains , mais la table de chevet avait attiré sa curiosité. Cela ne ressemblait pas au style du Grec une telle table de chevet.

-Milo, où a-tu eu cette table de chevet ?

\- C'est un cadeau de Misty, pourquoi ?

Le Verseau jeta un regard au lustre. Inquiet, le chevalier tenta une dernière action pour confirmer ses soupçons.

\- Et le lustre ?

-C'est aussi un cadeau de... Comment il s'appelle déjà...

Épouvanté et irrité, le chevalier se releva et se vêtit à toute vitesse pour quitter les lieux.

\- Mon Camus, tu pars où ?

\- Milo, je te quitte.

\- Quoi ?! se redressa le propriétaire des lieux. Pourquoi ?

Son amant se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit.

-Attends mon sucre glace, j'ai encore fait une bêtise, c'est ça ?

Le Verseau se retourna.

\- IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE VIVE AVEC UN CASTOR !

Il claqua la porte derrière lui.

-Castor ?

Ébahi par ce qu'il venait de se passer, le chevalier se leva pour prendre un dictionnaire et chercher la définition de « castor ».

-Ah, voilà !

_**Castor**_

_Gros rongeur, il atteint 25 kg. Se caractérise par ses pattes palmées, une queue aplatie et sans poil, sa belle fourrure. _

_Cet animal construit sa maison avec sa queue._

\- Bon, j'ai plus qu'à refaire mon ameublement, pour que Camus revienne.


	2. Fil

_**Comme d'habitude je remercie Ma déesse Lounacat et AwesomeLicorne pour la correction et le soutien moral .**_

* * *

_**Nutel Las **_:^^" je ne s'est pas si j'ai bien compris ton message. Si tu as aimé ton mieux, si tu n'as pas aimé désoler pour toi.

_**Tsu : (je me permets de prendre la parole ) **_: Ma chère Nutel Las, je connais ta réputation et les reviews que tu donnes, basées sur aucun argument et à la syntaxe tordue (Rare celles qui ne le sont pas) u_u en gros méchanceté gratuite, tu ne sais ni reconnaître et ni respecter les auteurs et leur travail, non, non je n'ai pas honte de te le dire . C'est toi qui devrais avoir honte, ils se donnent du mal pour nous les fans, pour partager leurs idées nous procurer des bons moments. Il y a ceux qui écrivent alors qui non pas le moral ou en des problèmes, tu n'as pas idée du temps et de tout ce qu'ils sacrifient pour nous, égoïste. Juste pour que l'on se sente bien en lisant leur fic. Si aucune fic ne te plaît tu n'a qu'à écrire une qui te plaît et nous la présenter ( C'est pareil pour les autres ). À oui, j'ai oublié une review qui n'est que méchanceté gratuite, je la supprime . ^^ désolée je ne suis pas maso et de toute façon u_u aucune masochiste ne voudrait de toi . Mais si tu n'as pas aimé, c'est ton problème. Si tu n'aimes pas passe ton chemin, on ne t'oblige pas à laisser un avis à par si tu n'as pas d'ami ou personne avec qui parler u_u .

Et c'est pareil pour toutes les personnes comme elle, je vous prierais de passer votre chemin.

Ps : ton pseudo Nutel las, c'est une insulte au Nutella qui est si bon Y-Y pauvre Nutella.

* * *

_Et merci a ce qui nous lie _.

_Bonne lecture ._

* * *

_**personnage: Queen , Sylphide **_

_**fil**_

Sylphide du Basilic de l'étoile céleste de la victoire s'était porté volontaire pour être l'assistant personnel de Queen de l'Alraune de l'étoile céleste démoniaque et seul électricien de tout l'enfer. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, toutes les personnes qui s'étaient portées volontaires avant lui avaient renoncé d'être l'assistant du spectre. Leur mission était pourtant très simple : voir ce qu'il clochait dans le circuit électrique de l'enfer quand il y avait un problème.

Queen déposa sa boite à outils devant la source du problème.

\- Sylphide, prends un de ces deux fils, s'il te plaît !

Le basilic attrapa l'un des fils aléatoirement.

\- Et maintenons.

-Tu ne sens rien ?

\- Non, rien du tout pourquoi ?

Queen tira de la boite l'outil qui répondra à leur problème.

-Alors, ça doit être l'autre fil.

\- l'autre fil ?

-Surtout n'y touche pas, il y a de 20.000 volts dessus !

Il avait la réponse à sa question.

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir prit le temps de lire ce chapitre .**_


	3. Les bonnes Manières

_**Merci a ma déesse Lounacat pour la correction et le soutien moral et a **__**AwesomeLicorne le soutien moral .**_

* * *

_**Israfel :**_merci pour ta review , heureuse que ça tes plus . Merci aussi de nous prévenir des petites fautes, je vais voire .XD ce n'est pas la faute de Louna, c'est moi qui fais trop de fautes. Mais non, ça te regarde aussi ça regarde tout le monde d'ailleurs et personnellement, je pense que c'est une fille. (il y a presque que ça dans le fandom XD )

_**leia26: **_Merci pour ta review ,je suis heureuse que ça ta plus .

* * *

_Je fais un sondage pour s'avoir quels couples apparaîtra dans ma prochaine fanfiction . Vous êtes libre de voter ou non. Pour ce qui souhaite voter, mais qui ne possède pas de compte vous pouvait voter par avis en écrivant le nom du couple ou le numéro._

_Bonne lecture et merci pour ce qui nous suivent_.

* * *

_**Personnage : Eaque, Minos, Rhadamanthe, Rune.**_

_**Les bonnes manières**_

Hadès, roi des enfers est maman poule des enfers, avaient pris une grande et sage décision. Enseigner la morale, les bonnes manières et les lois du monde souterrain à ses juges qui ne semblaient respecter aucune loi des enfers rédigée par sa main et signer par la leur. Eaque qui allumait un certain égyptien déjà en feu à chaque fois qu'il le croisait dans un couloir qui enfreignait l'article 1398 « interdictions d'allumer le feu dans les couloirs volontairement ou non ».

Rhadamanthe qui picolait durant ses heures de travail et en dehors, mais jamais durant ses heures de whisky ne respectait pas l'article 4 567 « interdictions de boire durant le service » l'article 2304 « interdictions de boire en dehors du travail avant 20h » et 1857 « Interdictions de boire plus de cinq bouteilles sauf durant les fêtes » .

Minos qui ne faisait jamais son travail et obligeait ses subordonnés à effectuer des heures supplémentaires sous peine d'être jeté dans le fleuve Achéron ne respectait pas les articles 1200 « tout juge doit accomplir son travail ou sera relever de ses fonctions » et l'article 4 543 « tout spectre a le droit de refuser les heures supplémentaires » sans oublier l'article 23 « Interdictions aux juges de menacer leurs subordonnés ». Et pour leur inculquer tout cela rien ne vaut L'étoile céleste de l'excellence comme instituteur qui connaît toute les règles et les lois des enfers.

Le balron déposa ses dossiers sur le bureau dans la salle qui lui servirait de classe de cours pour ses trois adorables élèves.

-Bon, nous allons commencer par les bonnes manières. Seigneur Eaque, supposons que vous fassiez la cour à une jeune fille de bonne famille, très bien éduquée. Pendant un dîner en tête à tête, vous avez besoin d'aller vous soulager, que dites-vous ?

\- Attends-moi une seconde, je vais pisser un coup et je reviens.

\- Cela serait très grossier et très malpoli de votre part, mon seigneur. Et vous seigneur Rhadamanthe ?

\- Je m'excuse, mais il faut que j'aille aux toilettes, mais je reviens tout de suite.

\- Mon seigneur, cela serait désagréable de mentionner les toilettes pendant le repas. Et vous seigneur Minos ?

Le juge se leva pour faire sa révérence.

\- Je dirais "Ma chère, je vous demande pardon de m'absenter un moment, je m'en vais de ce pas tendre la main à un ami intime que j'espère pouvoir vous présenter après le dîner".

Il n'y avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre.


	4. Double sens

désoler du retard ^^ problème de connexion XD ==' . Pardon

Comme d'habitude merci A ma déesse **_Lounacat_** et a** _AwesomeLicorne_** .

Et merci a ce qui nous lier .

* * *

_**leia26: **_Merci encore pour ta review ,je suis heureuse que selui si t'ai plus XD .

* * *

_**Personnage : Baian du Cheval des Mers et Io de Scylla**_

_**Double sens**_

Au fin fond de l'océan dans le sanctuaire sous-marin Io de Scylla, protecteur du pilier de l'océan Pacifique Sud venait de rentrer dans les appartements privés de Baian protecteur du pilier de l'océan Pacifique Nord.

-Baian mon cœur, je suis rentré. Dit-il joyeusement en ouvrant la porte de la chambre.

Mais à sa grande surprise, il n'y avait personne pourtant son amant rentrait toujours avant lui. Il remarqua un mot posé sur le lit.

_Toi : salut !_

_Moi : ah, depuis le temps que j'attends ça !_

_Toi : tu veux que je parte ?_

_Moi : non, je n'ose même pas y penser !_

_Toi : tu m'aimes ?_

_Moi : bien sûr, énormément !_

_Toi : tu m'as déjà trompée ?_

_Moi : non ! Pourquoi demandes-tu ça ?_

_Toi : tu veux m'embrasser ?_

_Moi : chaque fois que j'en aurais l'occasion._

_Toi : tu me battras un jour ?_

_Moi : tu es fou ! Jamais de la vie !_

_Toi : je peux te faire confiance ?_

_Moi : oui_

_Toi : chéri !_

Io marqua un sourire sur son visage, il savait que son amant ne savait pas s'exprimer ni montrerses sentiments et les petites intentions ne figurait pas dans ses connaissances.

Mais de là à lui écrire une lettre où il lui déclarer son amour, il ne s'y attendait pas. Peut-être qu'il était ressortie trop gêné de le trouver à lire cela . Heureux comme un âne, il se jeta sur le lit pour dormir avec le sourire en serrant le papier contre lui.

Plus tard il fut réveillé par son amant qui lui offrit un adorable coup de pied qui l'envoya voler au-dessus du lit alors qu'il dormait comme une diva .

-Qu'est-ce que, tu fous ici ? Demanda le propriétaire des lieux mécontent.

Le marina général se releva à moité réveillé avec une forte douleur au bas dos en se frottant les yeux .

-Baian ?

-Non, c'est le père noël.

Il se jeta dans les bras de son cheval des mers , en enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

-Tu es resté pour me ...

-Tu n'as pas besoin de faire le timide. Interrompit son amant somnolent.

Il déposa ses mains sur les épaules de Io pour le faire asseoir sur le lit, se dernier ferma les yeux et tendis ses lèvres, mais rien ne se passa . Ne remarquant pas que son cheval des mers était parti allumer la lumière avant de revenir.

-Je voulais que tu comprennes par toi-même, mais bon. Elle est où cette lettre ?

\- Elle est là, pourquoi, ? Il lui tendit la lettre.

\- Lila à partir du bas

IL commença a lire la lettre à partir de la fin

_Toi : chéri !_

_Moi : oui_

_Toi : je peux te faire confiance ?_

_Moi : tu es fou ! Jamais de la vie !_

_Toi : tu me battras un jour ?_

_Moi : chaque fois que j'en aurais l'occasion._

_Toi : tu veux n'embrasser ?_

_Moi : non ! Pourquoi demandes-tu ça ?_

_Toi : tu m'as déjà trompée ?_

_Moi : bien sûr, énormément !_

_Toi : tu m'aimes ?_

_Moi : non, je n'ose même pas y penser !_

_Toi : tu veux que je parte ?_

_Moi : ah, depuis le temps que j'attends ça !_

_Toi : salut !_

\- J'ai compris je me casse c'est ça .

\- Hé ben voilà quand tu veux !

* * *

Oui, je suis méchante avec le pauvre Io ce n'est pas ma faute s'il est si mimi. u_u" .

Merci d'avoir prit le temps de lire .


	5. Un bélier très amoureux

_**Merci a ma déesse Lounacat ( qui a des envies meurtrières O-O grâce a moi ) et a AwesomeLicorne. Pour le soutien moral et la correction .**_

* * *

_**Remilia29 : **_Merci pour ta review ça nous fait plaisir , il y aura plain d'autre sur les marinas ( parce qu'ils sont rares T-T ) et Io n'a pas fini de baver avec nous ... Comme tous les autres.

* * *

_**attention délire **__**de Tsu ^o^ .**_

Tsu : è-é

*Se prend un coup-de-poing de Tsu * .

Xv^ On, vous souhaitez une bonne lecture. Et merci a ceux qui nous suivent.. Et merci a ceux qui nous suivent.

* * *

_**personnage : Dhoko , Shion et le médecin**_

_**Un bélier très amoureux**_

Malgré ses 248 ans le pope était encore très amoureux de son vieux...de son jeune tigre , jeune physiquement du moins, mentalement il faisait ses 261 ans . Malheureusement, son Doudou n'arrive plus à le satisfaire parce qu'il se comportait comme un vieux gâteux, en oubliant que les Jamiriens vieillissaient plus lentement que les autres comme Hakurei et Sage qui avait vécu plus de deux siècles et que son corps avait besoin de jouer à saute mouton.

Alors notre cher pope se décida à consulter le médecin au cas où il pourrait faire quelque chose. S'étant fait expliquer la situation, le médecin réfléchit un peu et répondit à notre vieux bélier :

\- Écoutez, je pense que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous.

Il lui tendit un médicament.

-Mais attention, c'est un médicament sans A.M.M. et vous l'utiliserez sans garantie. Comme il se révèle assez puissant à l'usage, vous vous contenterez de lui verser 3 gouttes dans sa nourriture ou son eau avant d'aller dormir.

Shion était tout content d'avoir enfin de quoi remettre Doudou en selle , oui un tigre et alors. Il remercia le médecin et rentra au sanctuaire en se tapant toutes les marches des maisons du zodiaque pour droguer... Je veux dire pour administrer le médicament dans la soupe de légumes de sa balance.

-1 goutte, 2 gouttes, 3 gouttes

Personne à gauche, personne à droit. Il versa tout le médicament en prétextant qu'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès.

Pour son plus grand plaisir Dohko avait fini toute sa soupe et voulait en reprendre, avant de lui tendre son bol plein, grand stratège comme il était . Il avait piqué au Docteur un autre flacon qu'il versa dans la soupe toujours en prétextent de ne pas l'avoir fait exprès et que c'était la faute de ce pauvre flacon.

Deux jour plus tard, le médecin revoit le grand pope et lui demande comment le traitement avait marché.

\- Oh Docteur, je m'en veux. J'ai mis 2 flacon au lieu de 3 gouttes dans sa nourriture.

-QUOI ? ! Mais c'est horrible .

\- Oui, c'est vraiment horrible docteur, je ne suis même pas satisfait. J'aurais besoin d'un médicament plus puissant.

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire .**_


	6. Ma femme

_**Merci a ma déesse Lounacat et a AwesomeLicorne. Pour le soutien moral et la correction .**_

_**Et bien sur merci a ceux qui nous lisent**__**.**_

**_^^ bonne lecture ._**

* * *

_**Personnage : Hadès, Poséidon, Héphaïstos, Perséphone, Amphitrite femme de Poséidon, Aphrodite femme d'Héphaïstos.**_

_**Ma femme**_

Pour célébrer le retour de Perséphone, Hadès avait organisé une soirée en son honneur. Seul Poséidon, Héphaïstos, Amphitrite, Aphrodite restèrent plus longtemps à cause du dieu forgeron qui avait défié le maître des lieux et le seigneur des mers à un jeu de boisson qui ne voulaient pas finir, personne ne voulant abandonner. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien avant d'en venir à leur épouse respective. Se fut Hadès qui ouvrit le bal.

\- Moi ma femme. Dit le monarque bourré en montant sur la table tout tant secouent son verre. Elle a la taille dune guêpe, c'est pour ça que je la pique, pique, pique quand elle est là.

-Ho mon cœur descend, tu vas tomber.

\- Hé ben moi, la mienne, elle a une taille de sauterelle, c'est pour ça que je la saute, saute, saute tous les soirs. Ajouta le roi des mers ivre en buvant le fond de verre a cul sec.

\- Posie, c'est quoi, ces manières. Gronda Amphitrite.

Héphaïstos se leva, en soulevant son verre.

\- La chance, les gars moi la mienne, elle a la taille d'un éléphant, c'est pour ça que je la trompe, trompe, trompe tous les soirs.

-Toi tes morts.


	7. Comment je voudrais mourir

_**Merci a ma déesse Lounacat et a AwesomeLicorne. Pour le soutien moral et la correction .**_

_**Et bien sur merci a ceux qui nous lisent .**_

**_Désoler pour le retard T_-T ce n'est pas ma faute, c'est la faute du BAC.**

**_^^ bonne lecture._**

* * *

_**Personnage : les marinas**_

_**Comment je voudrais mourir**_

Autour d'une table de corail, les marinas discutaient dans la bonne humeur. Ils papotaient de tout et de rien avant de parler de leurs morts contre les chevaliers de bronze et comment chacun d'eux voudrait vraiment mourir.

-Ça m'est égal la façon don, je meurs du moment que je meurs pour Seigneur Poséidon.

-Je suis d'accord avec Sorrento. Ajouta Krishna.

-Moi, je préfère mourir dans ses bras. Dit la sirène rêveuse

\- tu ne veux pas plutôt mourir dans mes bras Thétis ? Demanda un général avec un petit rire.

-Jamais de la vie Caça !

Le marina afficha un sourire et prit l'apparence de son dieu pour courir derrière la sirène qui avait pris la fuite.

\- je dirais qu'il veut mourir par la main de notre seigneur.

Les marinas confirmèrent les mots de Krishna en hochant la tête.

-Moi du moment que je meurs avec Honneur, j'accepte toutes les morts. Dit le Kraken fièrement.

-Et toi Baian ? Demanda joyeusement le Scylla

-J'ai envie de mourir loin mais très loin de toi.

Vexé, Io se mit à bouder en regardant Baian . Ses joues enflèrent comme un enfant qui en aurait été accusé pour une faute qu'il n'aurait pas commise. Se dernier embrassa le bout de son doigt avant de le déposer sur la tête du Scylla ce qui eut pour effet de le calmer. C'était la technique infaillible de Baian.

Le marina se blottit à son bras, mais fut repousser par un coup de pied de Baian . Les marinas gardèrent le silence. Ce n'était pas nouveau pour eux tout le monde connaissaient leur relation plutôt spéciale. Io un jeune homme au grand cœur qui accomplirait toujours son devoir, ouvert à tout le monde et non-rancunier, défaut pour certain. Tout le contraire de Baian rancunier jusqu'à l'âme, jaloux, possessif, mais venant en aide à ses proches dans le besoin et très amoureux de son marina rose, mais refusant de l'avouer.

-Et toi Io ? Demanda Caça qui venait de revenir avec Thétis qui se cachait derrière Issac.

-Moi, je voudrais mourir comme mon père. Annonça Io

-Il est mort comment ? Demandèrent les marinas.

-il est mort pendant son sommeil.

-il n'a rien senti, ça s'est une belle mort ! Ajouta Caça.

\- Oui, je ne voudrais surtout pas mourir en paniquant, en gesticulant et en criant comme tout le reste de ma famille qui se trouvait à l'arrière de sa voiture.


	8. Lettre a la Kanon

_**Merci a ma déesse Lounacat et a AwesomeLicorne. Pour le soutien moral et la correction .**_

_**Et bien sur merci a ceux qui nous lisent**_.

**_^^ bonne lecture ._**

* * *

_**Personnages : Rhadamanthe, Sylphide, Kanon.**_

_**Lettre à la Kanon**_

Rhadamanthe rentra dans sa chambre, mais la trouva vide, sur le lit une lettre et non Kanon. Il imagina tout de suite le pire. Sur la lettre, il y avait écrit :

"Mon Cher Rhadamanthe,

Je t'écris pour te dire que je te quitte, inutile de me chercher, je suis partie revivre avec mon frère au sanctuaire. S'il te plaît ne me cherche pas nous allons former en fin une vraie famille dans son temple. Et oui Rhada, j'aime mon frère plus que toi, ne t'inquiètes pas, tu n'as que 23 ans, tu pourras refaire ta vie. C'est normal de manquer d'expérience de rupture, ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr que tu retrouveras quelqu'un rapidement. De plus, j'espère que la science va trouver un remède contre le sida pour que je puisse me guérir.

Kanon.

PS : je te raconte des foutaises et des conneries, je suis seulement partie chez Saga pour deux jours. C'était juste pour te dire que dans la vie il y a des choses Beaucoup plus importantes que le travail et le whisky."

Rhadamanthe se sentit soulagé,quelle peur ! Lui qui pensait déjà à attaquer le sanctuaire pour récupérait l'ex-marina. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, d'habitude, il balançait tout ce qu'il avait a dire en face et pas sur un papier. Il comprit la raison de la lettre quand Sylphide entra dans ses appartements sans frapper.

-Mon seigneur, quelqu'un a mis le feu dans votre tribunal et a jeté toutes vos bouteilles de whisky la dedans !

-KANON !

* * *

Merci d'avoir prit le temps de la lire .


	9. Mission

_**Spécial saint valentin ( ou pas ) . **__**Écrit au filing XD . **_

_**Comme toujours merci a ma déesse Lounacat et a AwesomeLicorne. Pour le soutien moral et la correction. À ceux qui nous lisent.**_

_**Et merci d'avance d'avoir pris le temps de lire. **_

_**( merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire se massacre en directe ...)^^ bonne lecture.**_

* * *

_**Personnages : Poséidon, Baian, Io.**_

_**Mission**_

Dans la salle du trône du dieu des mers, Baian se prosternait devant son dieu adossé à son trône d'or.

\- Baian du Cheval des Mers protecteur du pilier Pacifique Nord, j'ai une mission de la plus haute importance à te confier.

\- Oui, mon Seigneur, je vous écoute

\- Je t'ordonne d'aller en enfer et de remettre ce paquet à mon frère.

Le dieu des mers tendit une boite bleue emballée à motifs de dauphin et décoré d'un ruban bleu.

\- Mon Seigneur suis-je obligé de m'y rendre aujourd'hui ?

\- Tu sais bien qu'il nous faut un jour entier pour arriver en enfers, c'est pour cela que je t'ordonne de t'y rendre aujourd'hui. Prend dans ce dont tu as besoin et reviens me voir pour prendre la boite.

Le dieu ne voulait pas prendre le risque de confier sa si précieuse boite qu'il avait personnellement emballée et personnalisée avec le papier cadeau made in Poséidon, dernier produit fabriqué dans l'entreprise des Solo. Personne n'avait dit qu'il ne faisait qu'une seule activité commerciale. Baian leva doucement la tête vers son Seigneur en déglutition.

\- Mais mon Seigneur, il me faudra encore un jour pour revenir.

\- Oserais-tu me désobéir Baian .

\- NON ! ... Je veux dire non Seigneur Poséidon.

\- Tu as trente minutes pour te préparer pas plus.

\- Oui.

Baian se leva doucement en direction de la porte. Une fois celle-ci ouverte des deux mains, Baian tourna sa tête en direction de son dieu.

-Mon Seigneur, vous avez bien dit que je pouvais prendre tout ce dont j'avais besoin.

-Oui.

Baian referma la porte sourire aux lèvres pour réapparaître trente minutes plus tard muni d'un sac à dos cordelette d'une main et d'un Scylla perdu, en pyjama qu'il transportait comme un sac à patates . Le dieu garda le silence un moment avant de reprendre.

\- Baian... Je suis désolé, mais tu ne peux pas l'emmener avec toi.

\- Pourquoi donc que mon Seigneur, "prend ce dont tu as besoin et reviens me voir " n'est-ce pas ce que vous m'aviez dit ?

\- Oui, mais il est en service. Mais si tu veux, je peux t'accorder une heure.

\- Je refuse.

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- Une heure ne sera pas suffisante. Le feu a besoin de bois, comme moi, j'ai besoin de cet idiot.

Le silence s'installa dans la salle du trône, ils se défièrent du regard pour savoir qui allait soumettre l'autre sous le regard d'incompréhension de Io. Le Scylla avait vraiment mauvaise influence sur le cheval des mers qui l'écoutait au doigt et à l'œil sans protester sauf quand Io était concerné.

\- Mon Seigneur, puis-je savoir ce qui se passe ? Demanda Io

\- C'est très simple Io de Scylla, ton cher bourricot, tête de mule refuse de partir en mission grâce à toi, je te félicite.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que demain, c'est la Saint Valentin, tu es con ou quoi ? Rétorquèrent-ils ?

Io garda le silence avant de comprendre la situation.

\- Ha ! J'ai compris Baian veut passer la Saint Valentin avec moi, c'est pour ça qu'il veut m'emmener. Mais comme vous avez refusé, il refuse lui aussi de partir en mission.

-C'était pourtant évident, non ! ajouta le dieu perplexe.

-Ho ! Baian. Je ne savais pas que tu ne pouvais plus te passer de moi.

Baian lâcha le marina qui s'écrasa par terre. Io se leva doucement en essuyant son pyjama.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Il enroula ses bras autour de son cheval marin, en déposant un baiser sur sa pommette.

\- Ce n'est pas grave mon poney.

\- Mon poney ? Pensa le dieu.

Baian tira les cheveux de Io pour qu'il le lâche.

\- Tu veux quoi comme cadeau ? Et fait vite de répondre, je dois partir en mission.

\- Je tiens à signaler, je suis toujours là ! protesta le dieu .

Io se mit à rougir en regardant le sol.

\- Je ... Je voudrais... je voudrais te rouler... te rouler une pelle pour une fois. Je peux ? Demandat-il timidement.

\- Me rouler non. Mais je veux bien une pelle pour t'enterrer vivant.

Le dieu soupira, que Baian lui tienne tête d'accord, que Io soit un idiot d'accord, que Baian veuille offrir son cadeau à l'avance parce qu'il sera absent, qu'il fasse semblant de ne pas comprendre ce que voudrait Io, il comprenait, et puis ça ne le regardait pas, qu'ils l'ignorent passait moins. Mais qu'ils commencent à batifoler devant lui, il y avait une limite.

\- T'aimer est facile, te le dire est difficile, t'oublier est impossible. Pour toi, je me couperais les veines, avec mon sang, je t'écrirais, je t'aime. Je ne pense à toi qu'une seule fois par jour, mais cela dure vingt quatre heures.

\- Baian ?

Baian déposa un baisser sur les lèvres légèrement ouvertes pour une danse endiablée en continuant les caresses sur les hanches, les jambes et surtout sur le fessier du Scylla flambant. Poséidon soupira, l'avait-il vraiment oublié ou le faisaient-ils exprès ? Et comment tout ça avait-il abouti à cela.

-Baian, je t'aime.

Baian libéra une main pour caresser l'une des joues rosé du pouce.

\- Je t'aime est une phrase si naturelle que devant toi, elle est éternelle.

Il fit glisser ses mains sous le tissu pour caresser le ventre de son bien-aimé qui soupira de plaisir.

-Baian !

Baian approcha doucement son visage, mais dangereusement à coté de l'oreille de Io. En augmentant l'intensité des caresses qui arrachèrent une faible petite série de gémissement adorable à ses oreilles.

\- Ma main te l'écrit, mon cœur te le dis, je t'aime pour la vie.

\- Hého ! N'oubliez pas que je suis toujours là. Non mais !

Baian regarda son dieu, avant de le balancer hors de la salle du trône avec la boite. En lui faisant comprendre que le Seigneur Hadès était son frère pas le sien que c'était son devoir de frère de lui remettre son cadeau en main propre.

\- My little pony ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à notre Seigneur !

\- Ta gueule, bordel !

Baian reprit au galop là où il s'était arrêté contre la volonté de son bien-aimé qui était sincèrement contre le fait que Baian reprenne, puisqu'ils se trouvaient dans la salle du trône ou le son retentit avec splendeur et qu'il n'avait vraiment pas envie de le faire à une heure vingt-six du matin. Évidemment personne ne pouvaient prétendre que c'était un viol puisqu'il était en couple.

* * *

Je jure que j'ai essayé d'être gentil avec Io . * Reçois un missile à tête chercheuse *

O_O


	10. Fidèle

_**Désoler du retard ^^ problème de connexion ==' . Pardon. **_

_**Comme d'habitude merci A ma déesse Lounacat et a AwesomeLicorne .**_

_**Et merci a ce qui nous lier .**_

* * *

_**Review :**_

_**-silenceloy : **_Merci pour ta review . Je suis contente que le traitement administré a Posi tes plus. Et pour le viol conjugal O-O, je sais que c'est un crime puni par la loi, c'était pour donner de l'humour noir au texte. Quand j'ai dit " puisqu'ils étaient en couple." ==" Humour noir mal placé DSL. J'espère que tu ne me tiendras pas rigueur ^^ .

* * *

_**Personnages : Valentine , Sylphide**_

_**Fidèle**_

Mort de fatigue, exténué. Ce fut avec simplicité que Valentine s'effondra dans le lit de Sylphide après avoir enfilé son pyjama. Il enroula ses bras autour du coussin qui avait l'odeur de son propriétaire, quelle joie pour lui de pouvoir souffler après une rude journée de travail.

Il commença à s'assoupir bercé par le parfum du coussin et par le bruit de l'eau provenant de la salle de bain. À peine fut-il endormi que le Basilic vient se coller dans son dos après, s'être fait beau quelques minutes plus tôt pour son fondant au chocolat. Cheveux plaqués en arrière vêtu que d'un simple pantalon de jogging noir et parfumé à l'eau de Cologne préférée de la Harpie.

Sylphide commença à caresser sensuellement l'une des jambes de Valentine pour le réveiller. Le résultat fut immédiat. Le Chypriote lâcha un grondement de mécontentement. Le basilic s'approcha de son oreille pour lui murmurer avec douceur, sensualité et virilité.

\- Ma fleur en chocolat. Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si je te disais qu'un beau mâle à côté de toi, ultra sexy, chaud comme la braise est prêt à te faire l'amour tendrement, passionnément à répondre à tous tes fantasmes toute la nuit. Et qu'il est juste à côté de toi ?

\- Sylphide mon poussin ne t'inquiète pas, je te resterais fidèle. Maintenant dodo.

Sur ces mots, la Harpie se rendormit.

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire se chapitre **_


	11. Chasse d'eau

**_Comme toujours merci a AwesomeLicorne et sûr tout cette foi __a ma déesse __Lounacat__ .Pour le soutien moral et la correction._**

**_Et à ceux qui nous lisent._**

**_En tien à s'excuser pour le retard de la publication du chapitre.__ En étaient en plein examen, en auraient dû vous prévenir qu'il risquait de ne pas avoir de chapitre la semaine passée. Alors en vous dit "pardon " ._**

**_Bonne lecture._**

* * *

_**personnages : Shura , saga , aioros , aioria .**_

_**Chasse d'eau**_

Entre la maison du capricorne et du scorpion, le temple du sagittaire n'existait plus. Il ne restait plus que le maître des lieux sans voix face aux ruines qu'étaient jadis sa demeure , réconforté par quelques tapés sur le dos par d'Aiolia qui le rassurait en lui disant qu'il pouvait venir vivre dans son temple le temps de réparer le sien . Saga et Shura regrettaient leurs disputes qui causa la destruction de la maison d'Aioros et son malheur .

-Non, il viendra vivre dans le mien. Protesta le capricorne

-Dit tout juste que cette situation t'arrange. Ajouta le gémeaux

-Non, je suis en parti responsable, alors c'est normal qu'il vienne vivre chez moi.

-Alors tu avoues que j'ai raison.

-Non

-Si

Les chevaliers se dévisageaient du regard avant de se mettre sur leur garde.

-À non ! Vous n'allez pas recommencer ! C'est à cause de votre dispute si s'en est arrivé là. Gronda le Lion

-C'est lui qui avait commencé. Dirent-ils en pointant chacun l'autre du doigt.

Le lion soupira. Quelle galère ces deux-là ! Il attrapa son frère pour l'emmener à son temple.

\- Je suis désolé grand frère, c'est de ma faute, j'aurais dû les arrêter.

-Les arrêter ? Pourquoi ?

-Pour avoir détruit ton temple.

\- Et moi qui pensait que la maison s'était écroulée parce que j'avais tiré la chasse d'eau.

Le lion savait maintenant que Saga avait raison Aioros était un idiot fini alors que Shura pensait le contraire, d'où leur dispute.

* * *

**_ Merci d'avance d'avoir pris le temps de lire._**


	12. Enlève

_**Écrit par Tsu .**_

_**Tsu :Je dédie, se chapitre, a ma sempai ,PerigrinTouque-sempai , dans l'espoir de lui remonter le moral ,ne serait-ce que 0,0001 % . Bien sûr, je remercie ma déesse Lounacat de m'avoir recorrigé et aider sur sê chapitre et a AwesomeLicorne .**_

_** Et bonne lecture .**_

* * *

_**personnages : Hypnos , Thanatos .**_

_**Enlève**_

En rentrant à Elysion plus tôt que prévu, C'est avec surprise que Thanatos trouva son frère à l'entrée qui l'attendrait. Sans un mot, le dieu du sommeil entraîna la mort dans leur ès avoir pris le temps de s'installer dans le lit sous le regard intrigué de son frère adore. Hypnose lui dit :

\- Thanatos, enlève mes chaussures.

Aussitôt, il enlève les chaussures de son frère .

\- Thanatos, enlève ma chemise.

Il s'exécute.

\- Thanatos enlève mon pantalon.

Il le fait.

\- Thanatos, enlève mes lunettes.

Aussi tôt dit aussi tôt fait.

Son frère lui dit d'avancer d'un geste du doigt. Furieux, il lui cria alors aux oreilles :

\- ET MAINTENANT!THANATOS !PROMETS-MOI DE PLUS JAMAIS METTRE MES VÊTEMENTS POUR ALLER EN BOITE DE NUIT !

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir prit le temps de lire .**_


	13. Lampe magique

_**Merci a ma déesse Lounacat et a AwesomeLicorne. Pour le soutien moral et la correction .Comme toujours .**_

**_chapitre un peux spéciale pour ma déesse . _**

_**Et bien sur merci a ceux qui nous lisent .**_

**_^^ bonne lecture._**

* * *

_**Personnages : Hadès, Poséidon.**_

_**Lampe magique**_

En quittant l'olympe, les dieux des enfers et des mers continuaient à se quereller pour des raisons stupides et insensées, jusqu'à ce que le roi des mers trébuchât sur un mystérieux objet à moitié enterré entre les racines d'un arbre. Intrigués, ils le déterrèrent, il s'avérait être une lampe en or couronné de diamant. En nettoyant la lampe, un génie en sortit.

-Je vous remercie de m'avoir fait sortir de cette lampe, J'y dors depuis mille ans pour vous remer...

-On a le droit à combien de vœux ? Coupa Poséidon.

-à quatre vœux, chacun, mais vous recevrez le quadruple de ce que vous demanderaient pour votre quatrième vœu.

-On peut avoir un exemple ? Demanda Hadès intéressé.

-Si l'un de vous souhaitait un lingot d'or il recevra quatre.

Les dieux sourirent, ils pourraient avoir ce qu'ils voulaient depuis toujours.

-Y a-t-il des conditions ? Demandèrent les dieux

-Oui, je ne peux pas rendre les gens amoureux de vous.

-Pas besoin. Répondirent les dieux.

-Vous donnez la vie éternelle.

-Pas besoin non plus. Répondirent encore les dieux

\- Et je ne peux pas tuer Athéna.

Les dieux se regardèrent avant de dévisager le génie.

-Si vous des dieux, vous n'aviez pas réussi comment moi un simple génie, je le pourrais.

Les dieux se regardèrent un moment avant de hausser les épaules.

-Il y a un truc qui te ferait plaisir Posi ? Demanda Hadès avec un sourire non dissimulé.

-Ça ne te regarde pas, mon frère. Génie, je voudrais que tous mes marinas soient des femmes.

-Vœu accordé.

-À ton tour très cher.

-Je voudrais que Poséidon soit allergique à mes spectres.

-Vœu accordé.

\- Mon Cher Frère, tu as gâché un vœu pour rien tes chers spectres ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde. Je vais te montrer comment on utilise un vœu. Génie, je voudrais que mon harem soit deux fois plus grand.

-Vœu accordé.

-Je voudrais que Poséidon soit allergique à moi.

-Vœu accordé.

Poséidon s'éloigna de Hadès qui arborait un grand sourire.

-Mon Cher Frère, tu n'avais pas besoin de gâcher un vœu pour cela, il suffisait de me demander de m'éloigner de toi, j'aurais accepté avec la plus grande joie du monde. Génie, je voudrais que mes subordonnés m'idolâtrent plus.

-Vœu accordé.

\- Je voudrais que Poséidon soit allergique aux enfers

-Vœu accordé.

-Mon Cher Frère quand comprendras-tu ? Génie, je voudrais être irrésistible aux yeux des femmes.

-Vœu accordé.

-Mon Cher Frère, c'est toi qui ne sais pas te servir de tes vœux.

-Comment ça ?

-Génie voici mon quatrième vœu. Je souhaite que Poséidon soit gay.

-Vœu accordé.

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire se chapitre**_


	14. Nouveau leader

**Je tiens à m'excuser du retard de la publication. _Comme j'ai des problèmes de connexion et mon projet de fin d'année a présenté au Bac. Je suis un peu serrée XD._**

**_Comme toujours merci a AwesomeLicorne et sûr tout cette foi __a ma déesse __Lounacat__ pour la correction._**

**_Et à vous lecteur pour votre soutien moral ( pas soutien gorge )._**

**_Bonne lecture._**

* * *

_**Personnages : Poséidon (julien solo ) ,Baian ,Sorrento , Thétis .**_

_**Nouveau Leader**_

Assis sur son trône, le seigneur des mers avait prit la sage décision de désigner un nouveau leader pour ses Marina depuis que Kanon avait renoncé à être le dragon des mers après leur résurrection. Isaac, Baian et Sorrento étaient les plus aptes à être leader.

\- Thétis.

-Oui seigneur Poséidon.

\- Appelle-moi Isaac du Kraken, Baian du cheval des Mers et Sorrento de la sirène.

Comment choisir le bon leader ? C'était très simple, celui qui montrera le plus de sérieux dans son travail, activité ou passion qu'il venait d'interrompre, on les appelant, sera élu nouveau leader. Le roi des mers était sûr ainsi que le futur chef sera sérieux dans son travail comme dans ses activités ou Passe-temps.

Isaac fut le premier à entrer dans la salle du trône. Il s'agenouilla devant son dieu.

-Vous m'avez appelé mon seigneur.

-Oui, Isaac du Kraken protecteur du pilier de l'océan Arctique. Je voudrais savoir ce que tu faisais avant de venir.

\- Je m'entraîner mon seigneur.

Poséidon resta à regarder son marina qui fixait le sol, Isaac était venu directement de son entraînement sans prendre le temps de se doucher ou de se changer, le dieu pouvait encore voir des gouttes de sueur sur le visage du Kraken preuve qu'il était sérieux dans son rôle de général des mers.

-Bien, tu peux disposer Isaac.

-Bien mon seigneur.

Quelques minutes, plus tard, se fut Baian qui fit irruption dans la salle.

-Vous m'avez appelé mon seigneur.

-Oui, Baian du cheval des mers protecteur du pilier de l'océan pacifique nord. Je voudrais savoir ce que tu faisais avant de venir. Et pourquoi donc ce retard ?

\- Vous tenez vraiment à le savoir mon seigneur ?

-Concerne-t-il ta vie privée ?

-Oui, mon seigneur.

-Alors, je t'écoute.

\- J'étais en plein ébat amoureux mon seigneur.

\- Étais-tu sérieux dans tes ébats avec le Scylla ?

Tout le monde connaissait leur relation, et surtout leurs sentiments mutuels.

-Bien sûr, que non mon seigneur, je ne faisais que m'amuser avec lui, mais il semble croire naïvement que c'est sérieux entre nous, ça le rend adorable, je trouve.

-...

-...

-Non, Baian, je voulais savoir si tu t'étais appliqué.

-... Je vous pris d'oublier ce que j'ai dit. Bien sûr, mon seigneur que je me suis appliqué, d'ailleurs probable qu'il ne sera pas présent pour le reste de la journée mon seigneur.

\- Je vois, tu peux disposer.

Bien si Io ne se présentait pas pour le dîner de ce soir , c'était que le cheval des mers s'était vraiment appliqué et était sérieux dans tout ce qu'il faisait.

Il ne restait plus que Sorrento, qui mettait du temps à venir d'ailleurs. Après une heure d'attente qui ne voulait pas finir pour Poséidon la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apercevoir Thétis de la Sirène Marine.

\- Thètis où est Sorrento !

\- Je suis désolée mon seigneur. J'ai bien essayé de le convaincre de venir,d'où mon retard, mais il a refusé à la place, il m'a remis ce papier pour vous.

_**Sur le papier.**_

_« Pourquoi ce n'est pas toi qui viens me voir, tu es libre non, je suis occupé là »_

-Thètis.

-Oui, mon seigneur.

-Que faisait-il quand tu es arrivé ?

-Il jouait de la flûte mon Seigneur.

-Dit à Sorrento de la sirène , gardien du pilier de l'océan atlantique sud, qu'il est désigné comme nouveau leader.

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir prit le temps de lire .**_


	15. Nuit blanche

**_Comme toujours merci a AwesomeLicorne et __a ma déesse __Lounacat__ pour la correction ._**

**_Et à vous lecteur pour votre soutien moral ._**

**_Bonne lecture._**

* * *

_**Personnages : Kagaho et Eaque.**_

_**Nuit blanche**_

-Comment faut-il faire pour couper un cake en huit morceaux, en seulement trois coups de couteau et sans déplacer les morceaux ?

-Il faut couper le cake en deux, en part égales en trois dimensions. Tout d'abord suivant l'axe horizontal, puis l'axe vertical et enfin en hauteur.

-bonne réponse Eaque.

\- encore.

-On dispose d'un bidon de 3 Litres et d'un bidon de 5 Litres. Comment remplit-on le bidon de 5 litres avec 4 litres ?

-On remplie tout d'abord le bidon de 3 Litres entièrement. On verse les 3 litres de ce bidon dans le bidon de 5 litres. Le bidon de 5 litres contient alors 3 litres. On remplit à nouveau le bidon de 3 litres. On le verse dans le bidon de 5 litres jusqu'à ce qu'il soit plein. Il reste donc 1 litre dans le bidon de 3 litres. On vide le bidon de 5 litres et on verse le litre du bidon de 3 litres dans celui de 5 litres. Et enfin en remplit à nouveau le bidon de 3 litres que l'on verse dans celui de 5 litres qui contient désormais 4 litres.

\- bonne réponse .

-Aller une dernière Kagaho.

-Eaque, ça fait cinq heures que je te donne des devinettes et dans deux heures en se lève pour bosser, je veux dormir.

\- Ça te laisse le temps pour 234 autres devinettes.

\- Eaque ce n'était pas une devinette.

-Ah bon ?

Le juge commença à secouer l'égyptien à moitié endormi.

-S'il te pelait une dernière Kagachou.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça !

-Si tu ne veux pas que je t'appelle comme ça alors une autre devinette.

-Prends une pizza et place-là devant toi. En combien de morceaux maximum peux-tu la couper en effectuant seulement six coupes ? Et tu n'es pas autorisé à empiler les morceaux déjà découpés les uns sur les autres ou à les déplacer.

Suite à ses mots, il s'enfonça dans son lit . Il était sûr que le garuda ne trouverait pas la réponse à cette énigme qu'il venait d'inventer ,ou pas.

\- C'est simple coupez trois fois verticalement avec des coupes parallèles, puis coupez trois fois à l'horizontale avec des coupes parallèles et tu obtiendras seize parts.

Foutu intello de merde ! Eaque avait beau avoir la tête d'un gamin ou d'un con, il n'en restait pas moins un surdoué . Pensa le Benou. Il regarda le réveil six heures trente, trop tard pour dormir.

-Eaque.

-Oui ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui a 2 yeux et 36 dents ?

-Facile, un crocodile.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a 32 dents et qui cache un monstre ?

-... Je ne sais pas.

-Ma braguette.

-je ne vois toujours pas ?

L'égyptien se retourna en direction du juge qui réfléchissait encore.

-Je vais te montrer.

De toute façon, il été trop tard pour dormir.

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir prit le temps de lire .**_


	16. Bon! Qui est le coupable ?

**_Comme toujours merci a AwesomeLicorne et à ma déesse Lounacat ( à qui j'ai fait perdre la tête ) pour la correction._**

**_Et à vous lecteur pour votre soutien moral._**

**_Bonne lecture._**

* * *

**_Personnages : Hadès, Pharaon, Zélos et des spectres._**

_**Bon ! Qui est le coupable ?**_

Assis dans son trône, poings serrés, le visage dur qui montrait son mécontentement, sourcils froncés, les yeux d'Hadès assassinaient volontairement ses adorables spectres agenouillés. Ils avaient la tête baissée comme s'ils avaient fait la plus grosse bêtise de leurs vies. Et sans parler de leur dieu qui prétendrait ne pas être en colère.

\- Mes adorables petits spectres, je vous repose la question une dernière fois. Qui était en train de mater MA Persephone dans les bains des enfers ?

Évidemment, aucun d'eux n'allait dire "oui mon seigneur, je l'ai maté et j'y ai pris grand plaisir",sachant qu'ils subiraient le même sort que leur camarade qui, lui avoua son crime, avant de se faire dévorer par des flammes bleues soudainement apparues et de disparaître comme par magie. Rien de bien méchant à part disparaître dans d'atroces souffrances et ne plus revivre pour les deux prochains siècles, s'ils disaient la vérité ou avaient l'air coupable. Non, non,vraiment rien de méchant... Bien sûr, les spectres n'auraient pas osé le faire s'ils avaient su que leur dieu viendrait lui aussi se rincer l'œil.

\- Mes trésors Papa Hadès attend toujours sa réponse.

Pharaon lâcha un petit soupir inaudible. Il pensait que c'était Myu au bain des enfers puisqu'il était introuvable. Son papillon si timide et pudique qui refusait de se laver avec lui. Alors qu'ils étaient amants depuis plus de deux siècles déjà, irait se laver dans les bains des enfers auxquels n'importe qui pouvait accéder et le voir ! Il avait vraiment eu une idée de merde, en plus d'avoir était déçu de trouver la reine au lieu de Fairy, il a fallu qu'il croise le seigneur Hadès en-rebroussant le chemin. Oui, il avait foiré royalement sur ce coup-là. Lui le grand manipulateur, le plus rusé et le plus fourbe de tout l'enfer, c'était fait avoir comme un bleu. Papillon paiera pour cela, il le paiera parole de Pharaon.

\- Mes trésors.

Il avait beau chercher une solution pour se sortir de cette galère, il ne trouvait pas. Il fut pris d'une crise de jalousie en se souvenant au passage que plusieurs couples comme l'Alraune et le Minotaure prenaient leur bain ensemble, cachés des regards, et d'une grande colère pensant que si ça avait vraiment été Myu à la place de sa reine tout le monde l'auraient vu, avant lui au bain comme au premier jour et auraient eux le même privilège que lui : admirer son corps, Zèlos le premier vu que la grenouille était le premier sur place. Ces pensées augmentèrent la colère, la jalousie et la haine de l'égyptien.

Il se leva, s'avança vers Hadès et il pointa les spectres du pouce par-dessus de son épaule.

-Mon seigneur, je n'ai rien vu, mais eux ...ils ont tout vu, Zèlos le premier.

Après tout Pharaon n'avait pas menti puisqu'il n'avait pas épié l'épouse du roi. Il avait dit la vérité tous les autres étaient coupable. Il ne restait plus qu'à trouvé Myu pour lui faire sa fête à sa façon.

Amant ou pas, il paiera !

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire.**_


	17. Demande en mariage

_**Comme toujours merci a AwesomeLicorne et à ma déesse Lounacat pour la correction et le soutien moral .**_  
  
_**Et à vous lecteur pour votre soutien moral.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

_**Personnages : Aioros, Aioria.**_

_**Demande en mariage**_

Dans la maison du sagittaire, le propriétaire des lieux soignait son petit frère adoré, qui avait le visage en sang avec quelques petites écorchures et un œil au beurre noir.

-Ça m'étonne que Marine ait eu cette réaction. Interrogea l'aîné.

-Oui, mais faut aussi dire que ton idée à l'antiquité grecque n'est pas fameuse non plus, grand frère.

-Mais tu m'as dit qu'elle était très romantique et qu'elle aimait notre Grèce.

-Oui, mais, la demande en mariage dans la Grèce antique n'était pas des plus romantique. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de t'écouter bon sang.

Aioria soupira, quelle idée lui avait traversé l'esprit de demander de l'aide à son frère, pour sa demande en mariage alors qu'il ne s'y connaissait pas. Il aurait dû demander à Shura tient ! Lui au moins il s'y connaissait en romance. Même si toutes ses tactiques n'avaient pas marché sur le sagittaire, après tout Aioros n'était pas une flèche. Secret pour personne.

-Je te l'accorde que lancer une pomme à une femme n'était pas des plus romantique. Ajouta le sagittaire.

Dans la Grèce antique lancer une pomme à une femme était considérée comme une proposition de mariage. Mais, il ne disait pas de la lui tirer dessus comme s'il s'agissait d'une météorite ou d'un lightning bolt, mais de la lui lancer. Ce n'était pas difficile à comprendre !

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire.**_


	18. Supermarché

Comme toujours merci a AwesomeLicorne et à ma déesse Lounacat pour la correction et le soutien moral.

Et à vous lecteur pour votre soutien moral.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**personnages : Baian , Sylphide , Io , Valentine **_

_**Supermarché**_

Dans un supermarché, Baian du cheval des mers et Sylphide de l'étoile céleste de la victoire cherchaient respectivement leur moitié qu'ils avaient perdu . Les deux homme se choquèrent frontalement avec leur caddie .

\- Hé ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention ! S'exclama le plus jeune.

\- Excuse -moi, je ne t'avais pas vu. Je cherchais ma fleur en chocolat.

Le cheval des mers haussa un sourcil.

-Votre femme ?

-Non, mon amant.

Baian pensait que c'était vraiment une coïncidence puisque lui aussi cherchait son amant adoré . Mais il était trop fier pour le dire. Il décida de proposer son aide dans le but de retrouver son compagnon sans vraiment le chercher, il prétendra que c'était le hasard, s'il le trouvait.

\- Vous voulez que je vous aide, il est comment ?

\- Eh bien, il porte une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir, il a la même taille que moi, des yeux absolument adorables, des jambes extrêmement bien faites, une taille parfaite, des lèvres irrésistibles ,des fesses sublimes et il a des cheveux roses .

Sur les mots "des cheveux roses " Baian se jeta sur l'homme pour le rouer de coups, ne prévoyant pas que l'argenté savait se défendre.

Au bout de cinq minutes, les deux égarés arrivèrent au milieu de la baston alerté par la foule. Ils appelèrent leur amant respectif.

Les deux se retournèrent à l'appel de leur nom prononcé par une voix qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien. Les deux têtes roses portant chacune une chemise blanche, un pantalon noir et avaient presque la même taille. Les deux hommes comprirent le mal entendu en se regardant.

-Fallait me dire que ton copain avait des cheveux roses et qu'il ressemblait au mien au lieu de me sauter dessus.

-Et toi , fallait me dire que le tien était moins bien roulé que le mien.

Et sur les mots " moins bien roulé que le mien "se fut au tour du Basilic de sauter sur le cheval des mers.

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire.**_


	19. Il te connaît bien !

**_Comme toujours merci a AwesomeLicorne et à ma déesse Lounacat pour la correction._**

_**Et à vous lecteur pour votre soutien moral.**_

**_review anonyme :_**  
**_leia26:je suis heureuse que ça ta plus, j'espère de tout cœur que la suite te plaira aussi et merci pour ta review ._**

**_Note : je m'excuse du long retard de ce chapitre ^^ j'avais la tête avec les révisions XD et pas de connexion . u_u je sais ce n'est pas crédible, mais bon. _**  
**_J'espère que se chapitre vous plaira et bonne lecture. _**

* * *

_**Personnages : Baian, Io, Krishna**_

_**Il te connaît bien**_

Après deux semaines de vacances Krishna de Chrysaor était enfin de retour au sanctuaire sous-marin . Pour fêter son retour ,Baian l'invita à dîner chez lui afin discuter de ses vacances. Après un repas animé , le cheval des mers se payait royalement la tête de son amant de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables pour divertir son invité et surtout pour son propre le plaisir avant tout.

-Alors Krishna que me racontes-tu de bon ?

-Rien, je vous ai tout raconté à Io et toi.

-tu veux me faire croire que tu n'as fait que profiter de la mer de la ville et que tu n'as fait que jouer au touriste.

-Bon d'accord, tu as gagné. Là-bas, j'ai rencontré une femme superbe.

Le cheval des mers marqua un sourire sur son visage.

-Oui et ?

-IL A DIT QUOI ! Hurla Io de la cuisine, occupé à faire la vaisselle comme d'habitude.

-IL A DIT QUE LES VACANCES LUI ONT PLUS ! Mentit son amant sans hésitation.

Le chrysaor resta à fixer le cheval des mers.

-Quoi j'ai quelque chose sur le visage.

-Non mais tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée de mentir à ton amant.

-laisse, il est stupide.

Il resta le fixer avec un sourcil levait.

-Quoi ?

-Non, rien, c'est juste que la dernière fois qu'Isaac l'avait traité de stupide, tu lui avais cassé la gueule plus une Rising Billows en protestant "Mon amant n'est pas stupide, saloperie! "

\- Ah bon ! J'ai dit ça! Je devais être saoul. Et même si c'est vrai il n'y a que moi, qui ai droit de mal le traiter et de l'insulter de stupide .

-Bon oublie ce que j'ai dit.

Krishna ne chercha pas à parler plus de ce sujet qui avait mal fini pour Baian . Ce dernier s'était fait réprimander par leur seigneur pour avoir tabassé à mort le Kraken alors qu'en réalité il répétait une pièce de théâtre avec Io d'où le mot " stupide ". De toute façon, il niera le sujet comme d'habitude ou dira qu'il était soûl alors qu'il ne l'était pas et ne sentait même pas l'alcool.

Il préféra alors reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés auparavant , c'est à dire la femme qu'il avait rencontrait. Il décrivit sa rencontre avec la jeune femme de toute beauté, les fois où ils s'étaient vues ,avait discuté ...toujours interrompue par les coupures de Io qui se trouvait dans la cuisine, et recevait toujours des mensonges en guise de réponse .

-Si elle est si géniale que ça. Pourquoi tu n'as pas gardé contact avec elle ?

\- Et bien, elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de parler, je dirais même qu'elle avait une grande gueule par moment . Et en plus, elle était nulle au lit, c'est moi qui faisais tout. C'est vrai que c'était mignon d'un côté, mais vraiment fatigant à force . Ce n'était pas une affaire à mon goû plus, elle me collait comme un petit chiot à son maître !

-IL A DIT QUOI ?

\- IL DIT QU'Y TE CONNAÎT BIEN !

Krishna regarda Baian avec des grands yeux.

-Quoi, c'est toi qui m'as dit de ne pas mentir à mon amant . Et de toute façon, je n'ai plus d'idées autant dire la vérité.

* * *

**_Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire_**


	20. Canari

**_Comme toujours merci a AwesomeLicorne et à ma déesse Lounacat pour la correction._**

**_Et à vous lecteur pour votre soutien moral._**

**_J'espère que se chapitre vous plaira et bonne lecture._**

* * *

_**personnage : Milo , Camus **_

_**Canari**_

Milo aimait faire la fête, contrairement à son verseau qui préférait le calme et la sérénité. C'était pour ça qu'a chaque foi qu'il allait boire chez le cancer qui faisait la fête ou en cachette chez Aoria . Il mettait du jus de citron pour masquer l'odeur de l'alcool quand il rentrait sobre ou bourrait. Comme quasiment chaque soir.

\- Milo, tu es allé boire hier soir !

Le scorpion tout étonné, se renifle, mais ne trouva aucune odeur.

-Mais pourquoi tu dis ça mon sucre glace ?

-Milo, tu n'as rien remarqué dans mon temple.

-Non.

Le français tourna les talons avant de revenir avec le presse-citron qu'il tendit au scorpion.

-Je me disais aussi qu'il ne faisait pas de bruit ce matin.

-Milo, mon cœur ...TU VAS TOUS DE SUITE ME DONNER UN AUTRE PRESSE-CITRON ET ME TROUVÉ UN AUTRE CANARI !

Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu que Hyoga lui offre ce stupide canari ?

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire**_


	21. Sandwich

**_Comme toujours merci a AwesomeLicorne et à ma déesse Lounacat pour la correction._**

**_Et à vous lecteur pour votre soutien moral._**

_**review anonyme :**_

_**silenceloy:Je suis heureuse que ça tes plus, j'espère que la suite te plaira, aussi... C'est dégueulasse un canari dans un presseur, mais c'est encore plus drôle quand c'est Milo qui fait la bêtise.**_

_**J'espère que se chapitre vous plaira et bonne lecture.**_

* * *

_**personnages : petit Issac , petit Hyoga et Milo .**_

_**sandwich**_

Assis tranquillement dans le petit salon, à lire avec ennui le livre que son passionné d'amant avait commencé que trouvait-il bien d'intéressant au " Rougon macquart " d'Émile Zola ? Et pourquoi dix-neuf autres livres étaient posés sur la table?

-S'il pouvait me dévorer comme il dévore ses livres ça me ferait plaisir ! Pensa le scorpion.

-HYOGA C'EST A MOI ! Cria l'enfant dans la cuisine

-NON,ISSAC C'EST LE MIEN ! Fit l'autre enfant.

Et diable! Pourquoi avait-il accepté de quitter son terrier et ses disciples, qu'il prenait plaisir à entraîner en leur infligeant mille et une souffrances , pour surveiller deux canetons dans un coin perdu du monde, appelé Sibérie. Pourquoi déjà ... Ah oui ! Parce que son sucre glace le lui avait demandé , pour ne pas dire ordonné . Le temps qu'il revienne de la mission confiée par le grand pope. Bien sûr, le scorpion n'aura le droit à aucune récompense de la part du verseau .

-HYOGA LÂCHE A LA FIN !

-NON TOI !

Camus lui avait pourtant affirmé, qu'ils étaient calmes comme le glacier de Sibérie qui en plus leur servait de voisin. Ce fut au bout de cinq minutes que le grec se décida à aller voir ce qui se passait dans la cuisine.

-HÉ ! HO ! CE N'EST PAS FINI OUI !

À sa grande surprise, les deux garnements se disputaient pour un sandwich, à croire que Camus laissait ses disciples mourir de faim. Une bière, il aurait compris, mais un bout de pain. Contenant de la tomate, des œufs, de la salade et du poulet. Il y avait une limite à la connerie enfantine. Tout le monde pouvait en faire un.

-Vous n'avez qu'à vous le partagez, au lieu de vous battre, vous être grands, nom d'Athéna !

Les deux enfants le regardèrent, vexés, sans lâcher le pauvre sandwich qui n'avait rien demandé à personne.

-Mais c'est Camus qui l'a fait ! Firent les enfants en cœur.

-... Donnez-moi ce sandwich !

* * *

**_Merci d'avoir pris__ le temps de lire_**


	22. Prendre son pied

_**Comme toujours merci a AwesomeLicorne**__** et à ma déesse Lounacat pour la correction. **_

_**Et à vous lecteur pour votre soutien moral.**_

_**Reviwe anonyme :**_

_**leia26: Je suis heureuse que tu aimes et merci pour tes encouragements ... Mais pour le sandwich faudra demander directement à Camus. Car je ne pense pas que Milo voudra en donner à quelqu'un.**_

**_Bonne lecture._**

* * *

_**personnages : Sorrento ,Zelos . **_

_**Prendre son pied**_

Sorrento se promenait en regardant le fleuve Achéron gardé par Charon. Qui les avaient conduits ici, les marinas, leur dieu et lui. La réception organisée par le roi des Enfers, ne l'intéressait plus, car elle avait tourné en ambiance boite de nuit, Alcool, attouchement, exhibition, bagarre ... Bref, le fiasco total . En prime, il avait surpris Julien solo roulé une pelle à Thanatos.

Le paysage était vraiment de mauvais goût comme les toges que portaient les jumeaux ou leur dieu sans parler des juges. Il se demandait vraiment comment ils pouvaient vivre dans un endroit pareil. Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par des pleurs. Au loin, il pouvait apercevoir un spectre condensé sur lui-même et qui pleurait comme un gamin.

Il s'approcha. À sa grande surprise, c'était Zèlos qui pleurait. Il détourna sa tête pour éviter cette vision affligeante.

\- Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

\- Je suis moche, sans cœur et on m'a jamais embrassé !

Il se remit à pleurer de plus belle, spectacle pathétique pour son cœur tendre. Le musicien embrassa son index avant de le déposer sur le crâne du spectre par pitié.

-Tu fous quoi là ? Demanda la grenouille mécontente.

-Rien.

\- Tu te moques de moi.

-Oui.

Quand Baian le faisait à Io, ça avait toujours son petit effet. Mais là rien, il haussa les épaules et continua sa promenade. Seulement le spectre se remit à pleurer.

-Pourquoi pleures-tu de nouveau ?

\- Je n'ai jamais pris mon pied !

Il se remit à pleurer plus fort. La sirène sourit.

-On peut prendre notre pied ensemble, si tu veux.

-Vraiment !

Le général souleva le spectre comme une princesse avant de le hisser plus haut et de le jeter dans le fleuve.

\- Alors ! Tu as bien pris ton pied ? Parce que moi oui !

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire.**_


	23. Réparateur

_**Comme toujours merci a AwesomeLicorne et à ma déesse Lounacat pour la correction.**_

_**Et à vous lecteur pour votre soutien moral.**_

_**Reviwe anonyme :**_  
_**Yvan LV:** _**_Je suis heureuse que ça t'ai plus _**

* * *

_**personnages: Queen ,Gordon et le réparateur .**_

_**Réparateur**_

Un réparateur se rendait dans un appartement pour dépanner une télévision. Ce fut avec surprise qu'il découvre une créature séduisante qui lui ouvrit la porte .Vêtue d'un tablier rose, un ourson dessiné au milieu, il ou elle était tellement aguichante qu'il ne parvenait pas à quitter son corps des yeux jusqu'à ce que l'Alraune disparaisse de son champ de vision. Il se demandait si c'était une jeune femme ou un jeune homme avec son corps frêle et cette peau qui lui donnait l'eau à la bouche sans parler du cou. Il rallongea la réparation du téléviseur dans le salon pour que la visite durent plus longtemps . Tant bien que mal, il termina et tendit la facture avec regret.

Une fois le chèque remis et que la porte se trouvait devant lui. Il entendit cette voix qui l'obsédait depuis son arrivée , elle se faisait se retourna pour trouver l'objet de ses fantasmes les bras croisés sur le torse, les joues rosies, malgré la gêne sur son visage il voulait se montrer sévère ce qui le rendait irrésistible . Il déglutit difficilement face à ce tableau.

\- Je vaudrais vous demander quelque chose de... Disons quelque chose d'inhabituel. Il marqua une pause et avala sa salive avant de reprendre. C'est assez embarrassant, mais, je voudrais que vous me promettiez de garder ça secret.

Le réparateur répondit qu'il était d'accord en espérant que cet appel à la luxure lui demanderais "ça"

\- Mon amant est quelqu'un de bien, mais il souffre d'une certaine incapacité physique et est très occupé par le travail ces dernier temps voyez-vous... Alors que vous.

L'employé s'approcha de l'être plus petit que lui, pour l'attraper par les épaules. Quelle chance inespérée! Il approcha son visage.

-Je comprends parfaitement, ça doit vous gêner.

L'alraune détourna la tête avec les joues rosâtres. Il offrait une vue sublime au réparateur , sa nuque entièrement découverte d'une couleur éclatante. l'employé se lécha la lèvre supérieure.

\- Et depuis combien de temps y pensez-vous ?

\- depuis que vous êtes entré.

L'homme sentait ses reins brûler et son entrejambe se réveiller sous cette voix si attirante, douce, sensuelle si alarmante pour ses sens.

\- Je dois dire que moi aussi !

Queen lui offrit son plus beau sourire, le plus charmeur et innocent qui soit.

-Je suis heureux que vous acceptiez de déplacer le réfrigérateur.

Succombant à son sourire, il ne put refuser la demande même s'il s'agissait d'un mal entendu. Une fois que le réfrigérateur fut déplacé, Queen enroula ses bras autour du cou du réparateur en se collant à lui.

-Maintenant que ce problème est réglé ça vous dirait de ?

L'homme déposa ses mains sur les hanches du maître des lieux en affirmant que ça serait avec la plus grande joie.

-Je suis heureux que vous acceptiez aussi déplacer l'armoire pour moi. ...

oOo

-Queen mon cœur, je suis rentré .

L'appelé courut pour se jeter dans les bras de son nounours grandeur nature qui le souleva.

-Queen, tu as passé une bonne journée ?

-Oui, mon ours en miel. Il déposa un baiser sur la pommette de son minotaure en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou. Comme ton dos te faisait toujours mal, J'ai réparé la télé et j'ai même refait tout l'ameublement. Il déposa un autre baiser sur la pommette du minotaure.

-Queen mon cœur, je pouvais le faire une fois réta...

Le minotaure fut coupé par un baiser passionné.

-Tu devrais te changer mon ours en miel, le dîner est bientôt prêt.

Gordon déposa sa fleur au sol après avoir déposé un chaste baiser sur son front puis se dirigea vers la chambre à coucher, en ignorant magistralement que sa mandragore remplie de coulis d'amour avait fait travailler un réparateur qui fut payé quatre fois moins pour le travail qu'il avait fourni comme « déplaceur de meubles », qui n'était pas sa profession de base, et avait subi une grande frustration qui demeure jusqu'à présent .

Ce n'était pas pour rien qu' il était l'étoile céleste démoniaque.

* * *

**_Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire._**


	24. Abeille

_**Comme toujours merci a AwesomeLicorne et à ma déesse Lounacat pour la correction.**_

**_Et à vous lecteur pour votre soutien moral._**

**_Note : Inspiré d'une blague comme d'habitude et de «Queen Bee's Stinger», l'une des six techniques d'animaux de Io de Scylla ._**

* * *

_**personnages : Baian , Krishna .**_

_**Abeille**_

Le protecteur du pilier Océan indien, krishna, se dirigeait à pas pressés vers les appartements privés du cheval des mers. Il avait bien l'intention de savoir pourquoi Baian avait fait "ça", bien qu'il sût que la réponse serait stupide. Il ouvrit la porte sans prendre la politesse de frapper . À sa grande surprise, le marina général était en possession d'une tapette à mouches et détaillait tout son appartement en tournant la tête de tous les côtés.

-Baian , tu chasses des mouches ? Demanda-t-il en pointant la tapette du doigt

-NON ! Je chasse les abeilles ça se voit bien ! Foutues bestioles à la con !

-Baian , je sais que ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de chasser des insectes qui ne t'ont rien fait. Alors pourquoi les tuer ?

\- Pourquoi ! La bonne blague ! Ces traînées d'abeilles tournaient autour de mon Io ! De MA stupide tête rose !

Krisna resta un moment sans répondre, le temps de choisir ses mots, puisqu'il ne fallait jamais dire n'importe quoi à Baian, surtout si le sujet concerné est son adorable « _défouloir, pardon _amant.» Il fallait faire les choses subtilement.

\- Tu as réussi à en tuer ?

\- Oui, deux femelles et trois mâles.

\- Comment sais-tu la différence entre les femelles et les mâles ?

\- C'est simple se sont des abeilles domestiques qui vivent en société alors c'est facile de les différencier. Les mâles contrairement aux femelles, ont de gros yeux qui se rejoignent sur le dessus de la tête, à tel point que l'on dirait des mouches !

-Et que faisaient-elles pour que tu les chasses ?

-Les deux femelles lui tournaient autour. Il marqua une pause en soupirant avant de reprendre tristement. Et les trois autres étaient dans le lit ... Avec lui.

\- Ah! Je sais maintenant pourquoi tu as envoyé Io à l'infirmerie.

Doucement, il referma la porte derrière lui. Oui, krisna avait la certitude maintenant que Baian était d'une jalousie mal placée.

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire.**_


	25. Les hamsters

_**Comme toujours merci a AwesomeLicorne**__** et à ma déesse Lounacat pour la correction.**_

_**Et à vous lecteur pour votre soutien moral.**_

* * *

**_personnages : Marine , Aioria_ **

_**Hamster**_

Pour célébrer leur "un an" d'anniversaire de mariage, Aïolia décide d'offrir un couple de hamsters à son Aigle bien-aimée. Les deux petites bêtes sont très amoureuses l'une de l'autre et symbolisent à merveille leur couple. C'était sûr Marine criera de joie.

Mais dès qu'elle aperçoit la cage contenant les deux bestioles, un cri horrible sort de sa bouche. Il s'attendait à un cri de joie pas de colère.

-AïOLIA VIENT TOUT DE SUITE !

-Oui, ma chérie.

Elle pointe la cage du doigt.

\- C'est quoi ça !

-Des hamsters.

-J'avais remarqué !

Il fait observer à sa bien-aimée les deux adorables boules de poil, lui montrant à quel point les deux hamsters semblent complices et heureux, comme eux. Elle s'adoucit en les regardant.

-Ho ! Mon cœur, ils sont si adorables.

-On pourrait les installer dans la chambre à coucher. Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Mais tu n'y penses pas... Et l'odeur ?

\- Oh pour ça, ils feront comme moi, il faudra bien qu'ils s'y habituent.

* * *

**_dans la jungle paisible jungle le lion est mort ce soir_**

_**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire.**_


	26. ATTENTION PERROQUET MÉCHANT !

_**Comme toujours merci a AwesomeLicorne**_ et à ma déesse Lounacat pour la correction.

_**Et à vous lecteur pour votre soutien moral.**_

* * *

_**personnages : Zelos , Myu , pharaon .**_

_**ATTENTION PERROQUET MÉCHANT !**_

Zélos de l'étoile terrestre de l'étrangeté, avait trouvé l'idée qui prouvera que le spectre tant redouté Myu du papillon avait une liaison avec le gardien de la deuxième prison, l'odieux Pharaon. Il pourrait même faire du chantage si son plan fonctionnait. Il ne restait plus qu'à le mettre en œuvre.

Ce fut avec un sourire non dissimulé qu'il se dirigea vers la deuxième prison avec son appareil photo. Il savait parfaitement où se trouvait leur nid d'amour.

Mais à sa grande surprise, pas loin de l'entrée, il y avait une pancarte où on pouvait lire : « ATTENTION ! PERROQUET MÉCHANT ! Ne pas dépasser la ligne. »

Il regarda la ligne à ses pieds avant de voir la bête en question attachée sur un perchoir qui se trouvait entre la ligne et l'entrée de la prison. En voyant la bestiole, il se marra et approcha du perroquet gabonais.

Face à l'oiseau, il tomba à la renverse. C'était ça la bête dangereuse. Mais il regretta bien vite ses pensées et se mit à courir, car le perroquet cria avec voix d'Hadès : cerbère attaque!

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire.**_


	27. le courage et le culot

_**Comme toujours merci a AwesomeLicorne et à ma déesse Lounacat pour la correction.**_

_**Et à vous lecteur pour votre soutien moral.**_

* * *

_**personnages :Sorrento, Julen solo et Poseidon .**_

_**La différence entre le courage et le culot**_

_Beaucoup de gens se demandent quelle est la différence entre le courage et le culot ? Et bien, moi, je le sais à mon plus grand regret._

J'attendais le jeune maître face à la porte principale, trois heure trente étaient déjà passés. Vous comprendriez mon inquiétude en tant que loyal serviteur et amant de l'hôte et du dieu des mers. Si Julien Solo pensait sincèrement que j'allais passer l'éponge là dessus, il se trompait ! Me dire qu'il avait un faible pour les chatons gris sachant pertinemment que je déteste les chats, passe! Mais sortir sans me dire où et sans m'avertir ! Là ! C'était hors de question !

Doucement, la porte s'ouvrit pour faire place à un Julian totalement bourré chantonnant, les joues rouges d'ivresse et un sourire complètement niais aux lèvres.

\- Ha! Sorrento ma sirène, tu m'attendais ? Dit-il joyeusement, doucement son regard se posa sur ma flûte à ma main droite. T'es encore en train de jouer de la flûte où tu as un récital à donner quelque part ?

Il avait vraiment du courage pour dire ça.

...oOo...

Une semaine plus tard, ce fut au tour de ce stupide dieu de partir sans rien me dire. Julien avait retenu la leçon, mais lui ! Lui ! Ne retenait jamais rien de ce que je lui disais, même en tant que nouveau leader des marina, par le saint trident de Poséidon qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ?

Doucement la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître le dieu ivre mort entouré d'un nuage de parfum se sentant à des kilomètres à la ronde, du rouge à lèvres sur le visage, dans le cou et sur ses vêtements défaits et froissés. Sans oublier la bouteille à moitié vide à la main.

Je n'attendis pas pour lui faire des remarques, lui montré à quel point j'étais vexé et blessé par son attitude.

Mais sa seule réponse fut une claque sur les fesses en disant fièrement:

-T'énerves pas ma sirène , t'es le suivant. Depuis quand tes fesses sont aussi ferme ? Demanda-t-il en regardant sa main.

Mais pourquoi suis-je tombé amoureux d'un sombre crétin? Ah ! Il avait vraiment du culot pour dire ça !

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire.**_


	28. Excuse

_**Comme toujours merci a AwesomeLicorne**_**_ et à ma déesse Macaria Hades pour la correction._**

_**Et à vous lecteur pour votre soutien moral.**_

* * *

_**personnages : Mu , Kiki **_

_**Excuse**_

Dans son atelier, le Jamirien réparait les armures détruites , il ne remarqua pas que son disciple était entré l'air abattu.

\- Maître ? Demanda l'enfant d'une voix triste.

-Qui a-t-il Kiki ? Tu t'es encore battu avec Angelo ?

-Non. Maître, est-ce que je peux être puni pour quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait ?

\- Mais bien sûr que non, Kiki. Rassura gentiment son maître en tournant la tête.

\- Et vous maître, me punirez-vous pour quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait ? Interrogea l'enfant avec de grands yeux malheureux .

Le maître sourit à son élève en lui caressent la tête.

-Bien sûr que non, je ne vais pas te punir pour quelque chose que tu n'as pas fait.

\- Tant mieux ! S'exclama Kiki joyeusement. Parce que je n'ai pas fait mes devoirs hier.

Le sourire du doux bélier disparut.

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire.**_


	29. Coup de foudre à la Baian

**_Comme toujours merci a _****_AwesomeLicorne et __à m__a déesse Macaria Hadès pour la correction._**

_**Et à vous lecteur pour votre soutien moral.**_

* * *

_**personnages: ****Baian, Poséidon **_

_**Coup de foudre à la Baian**_

-Baian, je te repose la question pour la dernière fois, pourquoi as-tu frappé Io du Scylla ?

-Mon Seigneur, c'est lui qui m'a frappé en premier.

Le dieu des mers soupira en s'enfonçant dans son trône. Pourquoi fallait-il que son marina soit aussi têtu, et dire qu'il s'était déplacé en enfer pour faire un pacte de paix avec son frère afin de récupérer ses généraux au prix fort, à savoir laisser le sanctuaire sous-marin à Hadès et Persephone pour tout l'été durant les quatre prochains siècles. Et il fallait que le cheval des mers frappe Io devant tout le monde sans aucune raison valable, cinq minutes après leur résurrection. Certes, ils ne se connaissaient pas entre eux à cause de la guerre qui avait eu lieu, mais ce n'était pas une raison de se disputer. Ses marina n'avaient-ils donc aucune reconnaissance envers leur dieu pour se battre sans raison alors qu'il avait galéré pour eux.

-Baiain depuis une heure tu prétends qu'il t'a frappé le premier.

-Oui, mon seigneur.

-Hé, puis je savoir où il t'a frappé, sachant que je ne l'ai pas vu ?

-Bien sûr, mon seigneur, il m'a tapé dans l'œil et m'a fait manquer un battement.

Poséidon resta à fixer son marina . Et en plus, ils avaient le culot de se foutre de sa gueule!

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire**_


	30. Prédictions

_**Comme toujours merci a AwesomeLicorne et à ma déesse Macaria Hadès pour la correction.**_

_**Et à vous lecteur pour votre soutien moral.**_

* * *

_**Personnages : Minos , Rune .**_

_**Prédictions**_

Dans le premier tribunal, le Balrog remplissait des documents sous le regard d'un Griffon lassé de ce silence. Aucune âme n'avait été jugée depuis une heure. Plus que trois heures pour finir cette journée longue et ennuyeuse. D'ici là, il devrait se contenter de regarder la pendule ou Rune. Minos afficha un grand sourire, mais pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé à ça pour passer le temps ?

-Rune.

-Oui, seigneur Minos.

Se doutant bien que ce n'était pas pour le travail, le procureur continua d'écrire sans faire attention au juge. Minos s'était trahi par le son de sa voix que seul Rune pouvait facilement déchiffrait.

-Dans trois minutes, Markino éternuera violemment, tu soupiras . Puis une minute après Valentine de la harpie étoile céleste des lamentations viendra remettre des dossiers importants. Et tu entendras Queen de l'Alraune lâcher un juron.

Rune haussa un sourcil, comment le seigneur Minos pouvait le savoir? À sa grande surprise, Markino éternua au point qu'il soupire et la harpie apporta les dossiers en disant qu'ils étaient importants sans parler du juron de L'Alraune qui le figea.

Le juge affichait un grand sourire.

-Seigneur Minos, êtes-vous devin?

-Non, mon petit Rune. Il se leva en direction du Balrog. Bien qu'il faille une petite prédisposition à ce genre de chose, cela se travaille. D'ailleurs, veux-tu que je te l'enseigne ? Murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Rune regarda l'heure. Il constata qu'il restait deux heures trente et qu'il était en avance dans son travail. Donc pourquoi pas?

-Je veux bien, Seigneur Minos.

\- Bien, commençons. Retourne-toi !

Il s'exécuta sans un mot.

\- Bien, maintenant, tu vas t'approcher du bureau.

Il s'exécuta encore en silence.

-Puis tu vas ...

-Puis vous allez me demander de me déshabiller, de me pencher sur le bureau et d'écarter les jambes pour m'enculer, je présume ? Demanda Rune en se retournant pour faire face à son supérieur hiérarchique qui secouait la tête positivement avec un grand sourire montrant toutes ses dents.

\- Bien ! Tu vois que ça commence à venir !

* * *

**_Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire_**


	31. Un ticket de métro

**_Voilà! Voilà! La suite XD a près une longue absence sur le site. Désolé pour le retard, je préparais mes concours d'entrée à la fac en prime d'avoir une mauvaise mémoire - comme toujours merci a AwesomeLicorne et à ma déesse Macaria Hadès pour la correction et désole de t'avoir embêté avec se chapitrer._**

_** Et merci à vous lecteur pour votre soutien moral.**_

* * *

_**peronnages: Queen , Shion , Sorrento**_

_**Un ticket de métro**_

Bruit, fatigue, foule ambulante que c'était pénible le métro. Queen soupira profondément avant de lâcher un juron.

Shion soupira à son tour, pourquoi étaient-ils là déjà ? Ah, oui ! Leurs dieux avaient décidé que leur représentant devait s'entendre pour garantir la durée maximale du traité de paix. Lui, grand pope du sanctuaire, Sorrento nouveau leader des marinas et Queen envoyé par Rhadamanthe à la dernière minute sur ordre de Pandore, prétextant qu'elle avait une affaire à régler. Shion mettrait sa main à couper que c'était une histoire avec Athéna.

-Bon Sorrento , Queen s'il vous plaît, réfléchissez. Quand est-ce qu'on a pu perdre les tickets de métro. Si on ne les retrouves pas, on sera obligé de rester dans cette queue interminable.

Ils se mirent à réfléchir,sans succès. Bien vite un espoir apparut comme par magie, deux jeunes hommes discutaient d'une pharmacie juste à la sortie de la gare qui vendait des tickets de métro.

\- Depuis quand une pharmacie vend-elle des tickets? Se demanda Sorrento à voix haute.

-Je ne sais pas. J'ai beau avoir vécu 261 ans avant ma résurrection, je n'ai pas la réponse à ta question.

-Si, vous voulez, je peux aller voir. Proposa le spectre en se pointant du doigt. C'est mieux qu'un seul de nous y aille pour ne pas perdre notre place dans la file d'attente .

Sorrento et Shion se regardèrent. Pourquoi pas après tout, ils en avaient encore pour une vingtaine de minutes d'attente. Mais pourquoi diable avaient-ils perdu leurs tickets!

Ils acceptèrent la proposition.

Une fois entré, dans la pharmacie, essoufflé, Queen demanda trois tickets de métro en urgence.

-Bien sûr, tout de suite.

-Alors vous en vendez vraiment !

Sa voix était joyeuse, sans parler de son visage d'enfant illuminé par de petites rougeurs et un grand sourire, sous le regard étonné des autres clients.

-Bien sûr. fit la vendeuse avec un joli sourire.

\- Merci mademoiselle, si vous saviez l'énorme queue qui m'attend.

Le spectre resta dans l'incompréhension la plus totale en regardant les trois préservatifs que lui ramena la pharmacienne. L'Alraune ignorait que dans cette pharmacie les habitués utilisaient des codes pour désigner certains produits. En l'occurrence " tickets de métro " ou "ticket " étaient le code pour les préservatifs, d'où son incompréhension.

-Vous, vous foutez de moi !

-Pourquoi elle est aussi grande que cela ?

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire**_


	32. Devine grand frère

_**Voilà, la suite ^^**__** comme toujours, je remercie AwesomeLicorne et à ma déesse Macaria Hadès pour la correction et merci à vous lecteur pour votre soutien moral.**_

* * *

_**personnages : Saga , kanon , Minos , Eaque , Rhadamanthe .**_

_**Devine grand frère**_

Un mois après leur résurrection, Kanon ex-marina au casier judiciaire lourd, annonça à son frère qu'il est amoureux, sentiment réciproque, de l'un des juges des enfers.

-Et puis-je savoir lequel ? Demanda l'aîné.

Kanon eut un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Je les ai invités demain soir à dîner au temple. Je vais te laisser deviner lequel des trois j'aime !

-Bien sûr, je ne peux pas compter sur ton n'aide pour préparer le dîner de demain soir et ranger le temple avec moi, alors que c'est toi qui les as invités dans MON temple.

-Oui.

Le lendemain soir, après le dîner que Saga s'était forcé à préparer seul malgré les courbatures que lui avait provoquées le rangement de sa demeure surtout la chambre de son frère, et une fois la vaisselle lavée et rangée, Kanon entra dans la cuisine.

\- Alors Saga, tu as trouvé ?

\- Oui, il s'agit de la Wyverne.

\- Waow, tu as deviné ! Comment as-tu fait ? C'est le fait qu'il soit lui aussi un dragon ?

\- Non, c'est parce qu'il me tape déjà sur les nerfs, comme toi.

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire**_


	33. Absolument certain !

**_Voilà, la suite ^^ comme toujours, je remercie AwesomeLicorne et à ma déesse Macaria Hadès pour la correction et a vous lecteurs pour votre soutien moral._**

**_Note: __Malheureusement suite à quelques problèmes de santé, pas trop méchant à part un bras cassé provoqué par une chute dans les escaliers (=-= en m'a poussé, j'y suis pour rien) et une grippe doublée d'une angine. Il y aura seulement se chapitre et une autre spéciale Halloween pour ce mois uniquement. Merci de votre compréhension ^^._**

**_Review anonyme:_**

**_-__Leia26__: Je suis très heureuse que ça t'a plus et je te remercie infiniment pour tes encouragements ^^._**

* * *

_**personnages : Minos , Eaque , Kagaho .**_

_**Absolument certain !**_

Depuis plus d'une heure, les juges tiennent la même discussion enfantine. le Bénou soupire. Tout ça parce que le Griffon a affirmé que les hommes intelligents sont toujours dans le doute. Seuls les imbéciles sont constamment affirmatifs.

-Mais puisque je te dis que je ne suis pas un imbécile !Gronde le Garuda

-Tu es certain, alors tu l'aies. Se moque allègrement le Griffon.

-Mais puisque je te dis que non !

-L'affirmes-tu ?

-Oui !

le Griffon prenait un malin plaisir à énerver le Garuda au bord de la crise de nerfs. À ce rythme, ils n'allaient pas tarder à en venir aux mains. Kagaho décide d'intervenir en remarquant qu'Eaque était au bord des larmes.

\- Seigneur Minos, vous êtes certain que le seigneur Eaque est un imbécile fini ?

\- Absolument certain !

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire.**_


	34. Vengeance contre vengeance

_**Voilà, la suite comme toujours, je remercie AwesomeLicorne et à ma déesse Macaria Hadès pour la correction et à vous, lecteurs pour votre soutien moral. Et Joyeux Halloween.**_

* * *

_**personnages : Sorrento , Poseidon et les marinas.**_

_**Vengeance contre vengeance **_

Halloween, fête toute particulière célébrée au début de l'automne où les enfants et adultes se déguisent dans le thème de l'épouvante. Les marinas avaient une manière bien particulière de la célébrer dans la maison des solo. Le but était très simple, faire en sorte que les enfants repartent effrayés en leur faisant peur et boire un verre d'alcool mélangé à de l'huile si l'on échouait.

Caça, n'avait toujours pas bu puisqu'il faisait peur naturellement aux enfants. Nul besoin d'un déguisement, il n'avait qu'à prendre une expression effrayante. Baian quant à lui n'avait bu qu'un verre depuis le début de la partie. Non-grâce à son déguisement de savant fou, mais plutôt à cause des organes qu'il donnait aux enfants à la place de bonbon, en leur assurant avec un sourire démoniaque accompagné d'un rire odieux que c'était de vrais organes d'humains alors qu'en réalité, ce n'était que des organes d'animaux achetaient chez le boucher. De son côté Krishna déguisé en momie en était à son troisième verre. Sa méthode de crier sur les enfants pour les effrayer ne fonctionnait qu'une fois sur trois.

Heureusement que quelques enfants tombaient sur Thétis habillée en sorcière ou sur Io déguisé en loup-garou, les deux jeunes ne pouvaient participer au jeu puisqu'ils étaient mineurs. Les enfants avaient vraiment de la chance surtout s'ils tombaient sur Sorrento qui ne portait aucun déguisement pour l'occasion et qui leur donnait plein de bonbon. Bien sûr, la sirène participait au jeu sur ordre de son dieu qui appréciait le spectacle. Sorrento se demandait pourquoi lui était obligé d'y participer alors qu'Issac avait eu le droit de passer cette fête avec son maître et Hyōga.

Au bout du quatrième verre Sorrento n'arrivait plus à rester sobre et l'arrière-goût immonde provoqué par le mélange lui donnait des nausées. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de se réveiller nu dans le lit de Julien Solo, avec une vive douleur au dos, à côté de lui son dieu bien-aimé dormait profondément avec un grand sourire de pur bonheur.

-salaud ! Grogna la sirène agacé de s'être laissé aussi facilement faire. Satané, Halloween pensa-t-il en jetant violemment l'oreiller contre le mur d'en face.

Halloween était bien la fête des morts se souvenait-il avec un sourire.

Une douce idée de vengeance apparut à Sorrento. Doucement, il se colla au dos du dieu endormi. Avec douceur, il glissa le bout de ses doigts de l'épaule jusqu'à l'entrejambe de Poséidon pour la masser délicatement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma sirène ? Tu en veux encore ? Demanda péniblement le dieu à moitié endormi.

-Non, mon seigneur, je célèbre la fête des morts. Fit la sirène en resserrant sa main sur le membre avec un sourire moqueur.

-Je vois. Constata le dieu d'une voix neutre avant d'enlever la main et de surplomber son subordonné en mettant une main sur la poitrine de ce dernier. Sorrento ma douce sirène, tu voudrais bien encore chanter pour ton adorable seigneur?

-Et puis quoi encore !

-Regarde le réveil ma sirène.

Sorrento pâlit en regardant le réveil qui marquait trois heures trente du matin. Il sentait de plus en plus la main se resserrait sur sa poitrine.

-Aujourd'hui, c'est la fête de la Toussaint. Et tu sais ce que l'on fête! Demanda le dieu avec un brin d'amusement et un regard rempli de malice.

-Avec vous, surement pas un truc très catholique! Déclara le jeune homme apeuré.

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire.**_


	35. M'as-tu déjà trompé?

**_Voilà, la suite comme toujours, je remercie AwesomeLicorne et à ma déesse Macaria Hadès pour la correction et à vous, lecteurs pour votre soutien moral. _**

* * *

_**personnage: Dhoko ,Shion .**_

_**M'as-tu déjà trompé ?**_

Dans le treizième temple au-dessus du quel brillaient des milliards d'étoiles dans le ciel du soir. Deux silhouettes se dessinaient au loin, collée l'une à l'autre comme un vieux couple qui s'est aimé durant des années. La brise fraîche, légère leur caressait la peau et les cheveux. Ils embrasseraient au gré du vent.

D'une voix douce, le bélier demanda :

-Dhoko, mon doudou est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre que moi s'est trouvé dans tes bras ?

Il répondit d'une voix douce :

\- oui, mon amour, je t'ai trompé. Mais deux fois seulement.

Des yeux rosâtres vinrent se perdre dans son regard.

-Ho mon cœur. Moi qui pensais que tu m'avais trompé plus que ça dans notre jeunesse pardonne-moi mon tigre en miel. Pardonne-moi ces pensées affreuses. Mais puis-je savoir avec qui ?

Le bélier avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule qui l'avait plus d'une fois soutenu. Son amant déposa sa main sur l'épaule de Shion pour le garder près de lui.

\- La première fois avec ton frère. *

\- Ce n'est pas grave mon cœur.

Il déposa délicatement sa main sur celle de Dhoko déposée sur son épaule.

-Et l'autre fois avec tout ton sanctuaire.

* * *

Note : ^^ en réalité Shion n'a pas de frère * XD

_**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire.**_


	36. Valentine fort en devinette

_**Voilà, la suite comme toujours, je remercie AwesomeLicorne et ma déesse Macaria Hadès pour la correction et pour m'avoir grandement aidé pour la chute de l'histoire. Et aussi à vous, Chers Lecteur pour votre soutien moral. **_

* * *

_**personnages: Sylphide , Valentine ,Rhadamanthe , Queen , Gordon .**_

_**Valentine fort en devinette**_

-Quel mot commençant par la lettre C désigne quelque chose qui peut être clair ou obscur, humide ou sec, ouvert ou fermé, noir ou rose ?

\- Le ciel.

-J'étais hier. Je serai demain. Qui suis-je ?

-Aujourd'hui.

-On me voit une fois dans la journée, une fois dans la nuit et deux fois dans l'année. Qui suis-je ?

-La lettre N.

-je marche sans pieds, je vole sans ailes, je pleure sans yeux. Qui Suis-je ?

-un nuage

Queen soupira. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que Sylphide n'en fasse qu'à sa tête ? Vouloir forcer la harpie à prendre des congés avec lui alors que ce dernier refusait éperdument. Bien sûr têtu comme il l'était, il défia Valentine de la meilleure façon qui soit, aux devinettes. La harpie devait répondre à cent devinettes sans se tromper une seule fois, sinon il perdrait. Challenge que l'étoile des lamentations accepta en étant sûr de gagner. À force de jouer avec des enfants à la surface, il les connaissait toutes. Malgré les apparences, le Chypriote adorait les enfants contrairement à Sylphide.

-Je suis une plaisanterie très utilisée en cuisine, qui suis-je ?

-La farce.

-Dans l'alphabet, quelles sont les lettres les plus vieilles ?

-À et G (âgé) !

-Quelle est la ville la plus vieille ?

-Milan (mille ans)

Le juge demanda discrètement au Minotaure où ils en n'étaient. À sa grande surprise, il ne restait que sept devinettes sur la feuille que lui avait donnée Sylphide avec les questions et les réponses. Le Minotaure soupira à son tour, confirmant que le basilic était plus têtu que la harpie. Quand il avait une idée en tête, impossible de la lui enlever. Pour vouloir que l'Alraune et lui soit témoin et leur seigneur Rhadamanthe arbitre et tout écrire sur une feuille, le basilic devait vraiment prendre ça à cœur. Les dernières questions étaient plus ou moins dures.

-Une voyante connue prétend pouvoir répondre à n'importe quelle question par oui ou par non sans jamais se tromper. Pourtant, un jour, elle rencontre un homme qui va la piéger. Quelle question cet homme va-t-il poser ?

-Le prochain mot que vous allez dire est « non » ? Dans le cas 1 où elle répond « oui », elle ment. Dans le cas 2 où elle répond « non », elle ment aussi.

-Je suis né dans l'eau, je vis dans l'eau, mais une fois sorti de l'eau si celle-ci me touche à nouveau, je disparais. Qui suis-je ?

-Le sel.

-Je suis, ce que je suis, mais je ne suis pas ce que je suis, car si j'étais, ce que je suis, je ne serais pas ce que je suis. Qui suis-je ?

-Un chien qui suit son maître.

-Est-ce qu'un homme peut épouser la sœur de sa veuve ?

-Non, parce qu'il est mort.

\- Mes montures ne mangent jamais, elles ne boivent jamais non plus d'ailleurs. Ses verres sont impossibles à remplir, car les branches auxquelles ils s'accrochent n'ont pas de feuilles.

-Les lunettes.

-J'ai 48 ans, mais j'ai fêté mon anniversaire que 12 fois, pourquoi ?

-Parce que je suis née le 29 février (année bissextile).

-Qu'est-ce qui est petit, jaune et plein de poils ?

À leur grande surprise Valentine ne répondit pas et commença à réfléchir avec une main sur le menton. Lui qui répondait comme un éclair jusqu'à maintenant aux devinettes, il restait coincé sur une devinette aussi simple. C'était évident que la réponse était « poussin ». Ils avaient tous deviné la réponse. C'était même écrit sur la feuille.

La Harpie regarda le basilic en le pointant du doigt.

-Le mono-sourcil du Seigneur Rhadamanthe

-À MOI LES VACANCES ET VALENTINE ! Cria de joie le Basilic.

-Une minute, Sylphide ! Insinuerais-tu que c'est la mauvaise réponse ?

-Oui, mon muffin en chocolat. La réponse est poussin.

-Sylphe ! Les poussins n'ont pas de poils, mais un duvet ! J'exige de voir la réponse.

-Valentine, la réponse est bien « poussin » est non mon mono-sourcil.

Le Belge offrit un sourire graveleux à son amant en signe de victoire écrasante avec le signe de la victoire. Ce dernier maudissait la sournoiserie de son amant.

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire.**_


	37. Vermeer

_**Voilà, la suite comme toujours, je remercie AwesomeLicorne et ma déesse Macaria Hadès pour la correction. Et aussi à vous, Chers Lecteur pour votre soutien moral.**_

* * *

**_Personnages: Rune, Minos._**

_**Vermeer**_

Les hommes étaient décidément les créatures les plus abjectes que Dieu ait pu créer pour avoir inventé cette chose ignoble et immonde qui ne s'arrêtait jamais de sonner. Le téléphone interrompit de nouveau le travail du Balron qui décrocha pour la cinquantième fois en deux heures.

\- Bonjour, pourrais-je parler à Vermeer, s'il vous plaît ? Demanda une jeune femme.

-Non il n'y a personne de ce nom. Vous devez vous trompez.

\- Désolée. S'excusa la femme en coupant.

Aussitôt le téléphone re-sonna.

-Bonjour Vermeer comment vas-tu ? Demanda une autre jeune femme

\- Vous faites erreur, il n'y a pas de Vermeer à ce numéro.

Il coupa. Quelle idée avait traversé la tête de son seigneur pour installer un téléphone dans le tribunal. Et pourquoi toutes ces femmes appelaient-elles ? Pas possible qu'elles se soient trompées de numéro et qu'elles demandent toutes un certain « Vermeer ». Le téléphone sonna de nouveau, il décrocha.

-Bonjour mon bel étalon ça te dirait de remettre ça à ce soir ? Demanda une voix sensuelle.

-Vous faites erreur, il n'y a pas de Vermeer à ce numéro.

-Et toi mon mignon ça te dirait de t'amuser avec moi ?

-Non merci, je décline poliment votre proposition madame.

Il coupa avant que la dame ne réponde, mais le téléphone re-sonna. Fatigué, il le débrancha . Quelle joie de retrouver le silence. Deux heures de pur bonheur avant que le griffon n'ouvre les portes de son tribunal.

\- Bonjour Rune. Y a-t-il eu des messages pour moi ?

-Non mon Seigneur. Répondit-il sans interrompre son travail.

-Et pour un certain Vermeer ?

-Oui.

Rune balança le téléphone au visage du griffon. Comment avait-il pu oublier qu'il y a quelque siècles, Minos s'appelait Vermeer.

* * *

_**Note : Vermeer du Griffon, l'étoile céleste de la noblesse (photocopie de Minos), est un Spectre qui apparaît uniquement dans Next Dimension.**_

_**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire.**_


	38. Cher Papa Noël

_**Pour ce Noël, je te souhaite autant de bonheur qu'il y a de flocons dans le ciel, autant d'amour qu'il y a d'étincelles dans le feu d'une cheminée, autant de bonnes nouvelles qu'il y a d'aiguilles sur le sapin, et autant de chances qu'il y a de cadeaux dans la hotte du Père Noël ! Joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année !**_

_**Je vous souhaite, tous et toutes un joyeux Noël !**_

_**Je remercie AwesomeLicorne et ma déesse Macaria Hadès pour la correction. Et aussi à vous, Chers Lecteur pour votre soutien moral.**_

* * *

_**Personnage : Shion**_

_**Cher Papa Noël**_

Dans le treizième temple, seul le bruit de la plume sur le papier résonnait dans la pièce illuminée par une flamme de bougie comme unique source de lumière.

Le vieux bélier soupira, il venait de finir de répondre aux lettres des enfants pour Noël. Leur déesse avait décidé que sa fondation répondrait aux lettres des enfants adressées au père Noël, pour le bonheur de ces derniers. Une partie des lettres avait été données à ses chevaliers pour qu'ils puissent participer eux aussi, sous la surveillance et responsabilité du Pope.

Les réponses destinés aux enfants ne devaient contenir que des mots simples et gentils, il ne fallait pas de mots déplacés ou autre qui pourrait heurter leur sensibilité.

Il ne restait à Shion qu'à vérifier les lettres qu'avaient écrites les chevaliers d'or pour voir ce qu'il y avait à changer. Ce n'était pas cette nuit qu'il allait dormir.

À sa grande surprise, tous les courriers étaient bien écrits. Kanon et Milo s'étaient appliqués pour une fois dans leur travail et leur écriture, Dhoko n'avait pas écrit de conte chinois pour remercier les enfants de la sagesse dont ils avaient fait preuve toute l'année. Saka et Shura n'avaient pas exprimé leur " extrémisme religieux " dans leurs lettres.

Alors c'était ça un miracle de Noël.

Tous ses espoirs effondrèrent en regardant celle d'Angelo.

_**Lettre de Gaston**_

Cher Papa noël, j'ai été bien sage cette année alors j'aimerais un vélo rouge, une Xbox 360 et son coffret exclusif, une voiture décapotable noire, un garage pour moi tout seul, un poney, un chien, une guitare, et des figurines de Transformers.

Je t'aime papa Noël.

_**Lettre d'Angelo**_

Cher Gaston. Tu ne veux pas un chèque en plus, petit connard de merde, je ne suis pas milliardaire bordel de merde. À mon avis, tes parents ne t'aiment pas pour t'avoir collé un prénom pareil.

Très amicalement le Père Noël.

L'Atlanta soupira. C'était trop beau ! Comme il le pensait, il était dans l'obligation de refaire toutes les lettres du cancer qui avait répondu à plus de soixante pour cent des lettres destiné aux chevaliers d'or.

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire. **_

_**Je vous souhaite, tous et toutes encore un joyeux Noël !**_


	39. Faire-Valoir

_**Je remercie CheshireCatWaltzCheshireCatWaltz**__** et ma déesse Macaria Hadès pour la correction. Et aussi à vous, Chers lecteur pour votre soutien moral.**_

_**Review anonyme:**_

leia26: Je te remercie pour tes encouragements ça me fait très plaisir et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.

* * *

_**Personnages : Thétis, Caça et Io.**_

_**Faire-Valoir **_

La bonne humeur du Scylla qui l'était plus que d'habitude intriguaient ses compagnons d'armes. Thétis de la sirène marine était certaine que quelque chose de bien lui était arrivée pour qu'il soit plus rayonnant et enjoué.

-Io, s'est-il passé quelque chose ? Demanda la sirène marine.

Le général se retourna.

-Pardon Thétis, tu me parlais ? Interrogea le Scylla au visage brillant de joie.

-Elle t'a demandé si quelque chose t'est arrivée ! Cria Caça.

-Oui, une chose merveilleuse.

\- Et peut-on savoir laquelle ? Demanda-t-elle malicieuse.

-Hier soir, j'ai demandé à Baian ce que je représentais à ses yeux, et devine ce qu'il m'a dit.

Thétis et Caça se regardèrent sachant pertinemment qu'il était impossible que Baian lui ait dit quelque chose de gentil avec mon amour à forme unique.

-Que t'a-t-il répondu ? Interrogèrent les deux intrigués.

-Il m'a dit que j'étais son plus précieux et unique faire-valoir, le meilleur qu'il n'est jamais eux.

Les deux se regardèrent et décidèrent de ne pas gâcher sa joie.

* * *

**_Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire._**


	40. Malentendu

**_Voilà, voilà le chapitre XD_**_**,**__** je m'excuse pour la longue attente entre les écrits et mes études, c'est difficile de tenir entre les deux.**_  
**_PS : Je déteste le tronc commun. _**

_**Je remercie CheshireCatWaltzCheshireCatWaltz et ma déesse Macaria Hadès pour la correction. Et aussi à vous, Chers Lecteur pour votre soutien moral.**_

* * *

_**Personnages : Eaque, Kanon, Rhadamanthe, Valentine, Sylphide, Queen et Gordon. **_

_**Malentendu**_

\- Vas-y Kanon dit-lui ! Je suis sûr que ça va lui faire plaisir. Encouragea Éaque dans son tribunal

\- Tu parles Éaque ! Ça fera plus plaisir à Minos qu'à lui.

-Mais non, c'est de Rhada qu'on parle.

-C'est justement ça le problème ! Cria l'ex marina

-Tu n'as qu'à lui dire « très bientôt, on sera 3 au lieu de 2 », ce n'est pas compliqué.

-Attends, tu es sérieux là !

-OUI !

La Harpie afficha un sourire satisfait avant de repartir sur la pointe des pieds avec la pile de documents qu'il était censé remettre au juge d'Antinora. Il ne revenait pas, enfin ! Enfin ! Son rêve se réalisait. Il devait au plus vite informer son maître et Sylphide de la grande nouvelle. Ce fut un Chypriote surexcité qui fit irruption dans le tribunal en se jetant littéralement sur son seigneur qui buvait un verre.

-Toutes mes félicitations, mon seigneur ! Cria de joie son subordonné.

-De quoi tu parles Valentine ? Demanda le juge.

L'Alrone et le Minotaure se regardèrent en se demandant où était l'entourloupe, tandis que le Basilic lâchait tous ses documents. Si son amant était heureux comme il ne l'avait jamais été, ça ne pouvait dire qu'une chose… NON ! Tout, mais pas ça ! Tout, mais pas un enfant, pour l'amour d'Hadès ! Toute l'attention se focalisa sur un Kanon gêné, traîné par un Éaque sûr de lui.

-Rhadamanthe, tu as une minute Kanon à quelque chose à te dire.

Rhadamanthe poussa son valet pour se rapprocher, inquiet de l'état de Kanon. Le Grec se faisait tout petit, ce n'était pas son genre d'hésiter à dire ce qu'il avait à dire, encore moins de demander de l'aide à quelqu'un, à part pour une connerie.

\- Que voulais-tu me dire Kanon ? Demanda le juge mécontent.

-et bi….et bien voilà ! …. très bientôt on sera 3 au lieu de 2 ! Bredouilla le grec.

L'anglais resta sidérer la bouche ouverte, Sylphide s'écroula au sol, Valentine pensait déjà comment aménager la future chambre de son protégé. Queen et Gordon haussèrent un sourcil.

-Combien de temps Kanon ? Demanda la Wyverne en attrapant l'étonné par les épaules.

-Une semaine. Je suis heureux que tu le prennes comme ça.

-Bien sûr ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me réjouit.

-Tu es si heureux que ça de voir mon frère débarquer demain matin.

-Ton frère ?

-Oui, mon frère…..EAQUE ! Cria le Grec en tournant la tête. Tu m'avais assuré qu'il comprendrait !

-Désolé, c'était trop tentant. Avoua le Garuda en essayant en vain de retenir ses rires.

En colère, l'ex-marina s'engagea dans une course-poursuite avec le Népalais dans les couloirs laissant derrière lui un basilic plus heureux que jamais et une Harpie accompagné d'une Wyverne recroquevillés sur eux-mêmes au fond du tribunal.

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire.**_


	41. Mots

**_Voilà, un chapitre un peu particulier, j'espère qu'ils vous plaira et je remercie CheshireCatWaltzCheshireCatWaltz et ma déesse Macaria Hadès pour la correction. Et aussi à vous, Chers Lecteur pour votre soutien moral.  
_**

* * *

_**Personnage: Hadès.**_

_**Mots**_

Adossé à son trône dans l'immense salle vide de la Giudecca, Hadès lisait avec plaisir le cahier qu'il avait mis à la disposition de ses spectres. Il était fier de son idée, demander à chacun de ses trésors d'écrire une phrase qui le représentait ou était adressé à un autre spectre. Comme ça, il aura une idée des relations qu'ils entretenaient entre eux et de ce qu'ils pensaient d'eux-mêmes avant tout. Bien sûr, ils devaient impérativement écrire leur nom.

_**Sur la feuille.**_

_Ce qui est à nous et ce qui est à vous est négociable. (Charon de l'Aléron)_

_Le sexe apaise les tensions. L'amour les provoque. (Minos du griffon à rune du Balron)_

_Un homme plein de vice finit un jour ou l'autre sous écrou. (Rune du Balron à Minos du griffon)_

_Vouloir quelque chose sans essayer, c'est comme vouloir nager sans se mouiller (Byaku du nécromancien)_

_C'est une question de propreté : il faut changer d'avis, comme de chemise. (Zèlos de la grenouille)_

_Dans la vie, il faut savoir compter, mais pas sur les autres... (Myu du papillon)_

_La plus perdue de toutes les journées est celle où l'on n'a pas ri. (Pharaon du sphinx à Myu du papillon)_

_Ne fais jamais l'amour dans ton jardin, car l'amour rend aveugle, mais tes voisins ne le sont pas. (Cerbère à pharaon du sphinx et Muy du papillon)_

_Un homme qui n'aime ni les femmes ni les enfants n'est pas forcément mauvais. (Sylphide du basilic à Valentine de la harpie)_

_Un Homme comme ça n'est que lumière à mes yeux (Edvard du Sylphe à Sylphide du basilic)_

_Un tel homme ne mérite pas ton cœur (Fyodor de la Mandragore à Edvard du Sylphe)_

_Si le monde est à l'envers, les chauves-souris ont tout compris. (Cube du Dullahan à Wimber de la chauve-souris)_

_Va crever connard ! (Wimber de la chauve-souris à Cube du Dullahan)_

_L'intelligence, c'est comme un parachute : quand on n'en a pas, on s'écrase ! (Hypnos à Thanatos)_

_L'esprit, c'est comme les parachutes, quand on n'en a pas, on s'écrase. (Thanatos à Hypnos)_

_L'humour noir, c'est la politesse du désespoir. (Eaque de la Garuda à Kagaho du Benou)_

_La terre ne peut tolérer deux soleils. (Kagaho du Benou à Eaque de la Garuda)_

_La violence est le fruit du désir. (Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne )_

_Chaque fleur attire sa mouche. (Gordon du minotore )_

_Belle de loin mais loin d'être belle. (Les spectres à Pandore)_

_Si les cons étaient des fleurs, les enfers seraient un jardin " (Queen de l'Alraune à son Dieu et aux spectres)_

-QUEEN ! Cria le roi des enfers en sautant de son trône.

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire.**_


	42. Possessif

**_Bonsoir tout le monde voilà le chapitre spécial saint valentin... Excessivement en retard - je m'excuse du retard, j'ai juste eux quelque petit problème avec mon mec appelle " rattrapage " XD . _**

**_J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Comme toujours, je remercie CheshireCatWaltzCheshireCatWaltz et ma déesse Macaria Hadès pour la correction. Et aussi à vous, Chers Lecteur pour votre soutien moral._**

**_Review anonyme: _**

**_Silenceloy: XD Oui vive Queen, il n'a peur de rien même pas de son dieu. Merci pour ta review._**

* * *

_**Personnages : Eaque**_, _**Hadès.**_

_**Possessif**_

Le Garuda adossé confortablement sur l'un des divans du dieu, un verre de vin à la main, reluquait son amant. Ce dernier n'avait pas pris la peine d'arrêter son travail ou de lui accorder ne serait-ce qu'un regard à sa venue. Quelque chose préoccupait son Dieu, il en était sûr.

-Hadès, je peux savoir pourquoi tu me fais la gueule. Demanda Éaque.

-Pour rien, j'ai juste eu une mauvaise journée. Répondit froidement le dieu en poursuivant sa lecture des documents.

-Hadès, pas de mensonge.

Le Dieu se retourna pour dévisager le juge, pas de mécontentement, mais de reproche. Eaque connaissait très bien cette expression toute particulière, mélange de reproche et de tristesse et ce petit silence avant que son amant ne vide tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'offres jamais rien ? Aujourd'hui, Gordon a offert une grosse peluche à Queen, Pharaon a invité Myu à dîner, Fyodor a offert à Edvard une boîte de chocolats avec des fleurs et un poème qu'il a aussitôt donné à Sylphide. Sans parler de Minos qui offre des livres à Rune, Kanon et Rhadamanthe s'offrent des bouteilles d'alcool, Sylphide offre du chocolat et des roses à Valentine tous les jours sans raison particulière ! Et toi, tu ne m'as jamais rien offert !

-Je t'ai offert mon cœur, ça ne te suffit pas ?

-Non. La technique ne marchera pas deux fois, Eaque ! Fit le dieu en jetant l'encrier sur le népalais.

Le dieu se leva et ferma la porte de sa chambre au nez de son poursuivant qui soupira.

-Hadès, tu sais que je suis possessif.

-Oui, je sais. Répondit la voix de l'autre côté.

-Alors pourquoi tu me demandes ? Questionna le Garuda en ouvrant doucement la porte.

Il était hors de question pour Éaque qu'un livre, des roses, du chocolat, une peluche grandeur nature, des bouteilles d'alcool, une invitation à dîner ou un poème rendent heureux son Dieu. Il devait être heureux juste grâce à sa présence, même si aujourd'hui était un jour un peu particulier, la Saint-Valentin.

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire**_


	43. Incendie

_**Bonsoir voilà le chapitre 43, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**_  
_**Comme toujours, je remercie CheshireCatWaltzCheshireCatWaltz et ma déesse Macaria Hadès pour la correction. **_  
_**Et aussi à vous, Chers Lecteur pour votre soutien moral.**_

* * *

_**Personnages: Shura, Camus, Aiolos et Milo.**_

_**Incendie**_

Alors qu'un incendie fait rage dans un camp d'entraînement pour les jeunes recrues non loin du sanctuaire, le chef du camp Aiolos fait le compte des apprentis avant de s'éloigner du feu qui se propage. Après les avoir comptés et recomptés pour s'assurer que tout le monde est là. Il s'aperçoit que Milo et Camus manquent. Courageusement, il décide d'aller les chercher dans les flammes après avoir confié les disciples au capricorne.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il les voit enfin dans une petite zone encore un peu protégée de la fumée et du feu. Camus est assis sur les cuisses de Milo, le haut de sa tenue défaite et la tête du scorpion contre son torse sans parler des mains baladeuses et aventureuses du scorpion sous les autres vêtements du français.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites nom de Dieu ? Le camp est en feu. Il faut partir ! Crie le Sagittaire

Le Français se retourne vers son aîné.

\- Il s'était évanoui à cause de la fumée ! Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose.

\- Camus dans ces cas-là, c'est du bouche-à-bouche qu'il faut faire !

\- C'est ce que j'ai fait. Comment crois-tu ça a commencé ?

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire.**_


	44. Gâteau Sec

_**Bonsoir voilà le chapitre 44, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**_  
**_Comme toujours, je remercie CheshireCatWaltzCheshireCatWaltz et ma déesse Macaria Hadès pour la correction._**  
**_Et aussi à vous, Chers Lecteur pour votre soutien moral._**

* * *

_**Personnages : Baian, Io**_

_**Gâteau**__** Sec**_

Dans ses quartiers privés, Baian lisait le journal confortablement assis dans un fauteuil. La tranquillité lui plaisait, mais fut rompue trop tôt à son goût par Io, débarquant vêtue de son tablier rouge avec un petit panier entre les mains.

\- Baian j'ai fait des gâteaux secs. Tu peux me dire ce que tu en penses ? Demanda le Scylla en déposant ses gâteaux sur la table basse en face du maître des lieux.

\- Hé ! En quel honneur ? Interrogea-t-il d'un ton joyeux.

-C'est pour le thé chaï, chez Isaac.

Le cheval marin referma son journal et le jeta à l'autre bout de la table vexé de la réponse de son petit-ami. À sa grande surprise, les gâteaux qui avaient la forme d'hippocampe ne semblaient pas brûler et défigurer. Il en saisit un avant de le manger d'une traite.

-Alors ?

-Trop sec.

Il en mangea un autre.

-Trop sucré.

Il se resservit de nouveau.

-Trop dur.

Il en prit un autre.

-Trop mou.

Il répéta l'action en faisant un commentaire négatif à chaque gâteau mangé jusqu'à avoir avalé le dernier du panier.

-Trop fade. Recommence.

Le cheval marin s'allongea sur le canapé en baillant et s'étirant. Io retourna le panier pour voir s'il n'y restait pas un survivant pour le thé qui avait lieu dans cinq minutes.

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire.**_


	45. Verre d'aspirine ou pas

_**Bonsoir voilà le chapitre 45 avec un peu de retard, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**_  
_**Comme toujours, je remercie CheshireCatWaltzCheshireCatWaltz et ma déesse Macaria Hadès pour la correction.**_  
_**Et aussi à vous, Chers Lecteur pour votre soutien moral.**_

* * *

_**Personnages : Rune, Minos.**_

_**Verre d'aspirine ou pas **_

Le soir était une période que tous les spectres adoraient, ils pouvaient enfin souffler, se détendre, retrouver leur canapé, discuter de leur journée, regarder un film, une série ou tout simplement se retrouver en groupe pour faire des farces ou frapper Zèlos.

Le Balron quant à lui aimait retrouver ses quartiers pour se prélasser, avec une bonne douche suivie d'un bon livre accompagné d'un verre de vin, le tout dans le silence.

Mais à la sortie de la douche son amant lui tendait un verre d'aspirine avec un grand sourire.

\- Minos, je n'ai pas de migraine !

\- Ah, alors je peux te faire l'amour ?

Rune se figea à la vue de ce grand sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon, il le savait en toute connaissance de cause. Alors entre le verre d'aspirine et des galipettes au lit, le choix était vite fait.

-Tout compte fait, je vais le prendre.

Son grand sourire qui ne cessait de s'élargir à chaque gorgée du procureur, une fois le verre but, Minos avoua ce qu'il cachait.

-Alors je peux !

-Non.

-De toute façon on le fera que tu le veuilles ou non.

-Et pourquoi donc très cher.

-C'est simple mon cher Rurune. C'était un aphrodisiaque et non de l'aspirine que tu as bu.

-Que tu m'as fait boire ! Gronda le Balron en pointant du doigt le juge.

Si Rune aimait se prélasser après le travail, Minos, lui aimait faire tout autre chose comme embêter les spectres, boire avec ses deux frères, mais ce qu'il aimait pardessus tout c'était faire perdre la tête à son Rurune.

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire.**_


	46. Un calme a toute épreuve

_**Bonsoir voilà le chapitre 46 qui est un tout petit délire entre ma meilleure amie et moi, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**_  
_**Comme toujours, je remercie CheshireCatWaltzCheshireCatWaltz et ma déesse Macaria Hadès pour la correction.**_  
_**Et aussi à vous, Chers Lecteur pour votre soutien moral.**_

* * *

_**Personnages : Camus, Hyoga petit, Issac petit.**_

_**Un calme à toute épreuve**_

Le chevalier du Verseau était connu pour son grand calme, son intelligence et sa tolérance surtout durant sa lecture. Ses deux adorables élèves, s'étaient lancé le défi de lui faire perdre son calme légendaire à toute épreuve durant ses heures de lecture alors que même le scorpion n'y était arrivé ... Verbalement du moins. Le défi était très simple le mettre en colère, le premier qui y arrivera aura gagné, même s'ils devaient dire des mensonges plus saugrenus les uns que les autres.

Ce fut le petit Isaac qui commença.

-Maître, j'ai tué un phoque. Dit-il fièrement.

-Ce n'est pas grave Isaac.

Camus tourna la page du livre entre ses mains sans porter un regard aux deux enfants.

-Maître, j'ai brûlé votre bibliothèque. Fit l'enfant sérieusement

-Ce n'est pas grave Hyôga.

-Maître, Milo a dit qu'il allait vous quitter.

-Ce n'est pas grave Isaac, il reviendra... Comme d'habitude.

-Maître, Isaac a jeté votre vernis à ongles dans les toilettes.

-Ce n'est pas grave Hyôga.

\- Isaac pointa son ami du doigt, vexé. Maître Hyôga s'est fait violer tout à l'heure par un phoque.

-Hé ! Cria l'enfant indigné

\- Ce n'est pas grave Isaac.

Ce jeu dura pendant deux heures avec des mensonges plus bizarres, étranges et ridicules les uns que les autres. Le maître n'avait toujours pas bronché. Il continuait à lire paisiblement son livre sans les regarder.

-Maître, j'ai tué Athéna !

-Ce n'est pas grave Isaac.

-Maître, on n'a pas fini nos assiettes Isaac et moi.

-QUOI ?! ALLEZ TOUT DE SUITE MANGER SALES GARNEMENTS! CE N'EST PAS COMME ÇA QUE JE VOUS AI ÉLEVÉ !

* * *

**_Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire._**


	47. Tu n'as pas utilisé assez

_**Bonjour, c'est avec ^^ beaucoup de retard que je publie ce nouveau chapitre.**__**Je m'excuse du retard et bonne lecture.**_

_**Comme toujours, je remercie CheshireCatWaltzCheshireCatWaltz et ma déesse Macaria Hadès pour la correction.**_  
_**Et aussi à vous, Chers Lecteur pour votre soutien moral.**_

_**Review anonyme : **_

_**silenceloy: XD ta pas tout à fait tort, en peut mettre Camus au même niveau que sa maman, là. Merci pour ta review ça nous fait très plaisir.**_

_**leia26: ^^ merci pour ta review, je suis heureuse que ça ta plus et merci pour tes encouragements.**_

* * *

_**Personnages : Kagaho, Rhadamanthe.**_

_**Tu n'as pas utilisé assez**_

Ce fut avec des bleus, des coupures et une poche de glace sur l'œil que la Wyverne lâcha un grognement de mécontentement. La faute à un Gémeaux qui refusait que son cher petit frère vienne vivre aux enfers avec le juge. Saga le défia dans un combat à mort pour savoir si Kanon resté ou partait. Heureusement qu'il avait réussi à mettre K.O l'aîné, il regrettait de ne pas l'avoir achevé.

-Tu as l'air de mauvaise humeur Rhadamanthe ? Demanda Kagaho qui venait d'entrer dans le tribunal.

-Rien. Juste une dispute sur ma prétendante. Ironisa le juge.

-Il n'a pas voulu changer d'avis malgré votre bagarre.

L'Anglais fonça les sourcils en guise de réponse affirmative.

-La violence ne résout rien. Finit par ajouter Rhadamanthe.

-Si elle ne résout rien ça veut dire que tu n'en as pas utilisé assez.

-Oui, tu as raison, la prochaine fois, je le frapperais plus fort.

Kagaho du Bénou n'était pas pour rien l'étoile céleste de la violence.

* * *

_**Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne : étoile céleste de la férocité**_

_**Kagaho du Bénou : étoile céleste de la violence**_

_**À ne pas confondre.**_

**_Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire._**


	48. Précipitation

_**Bonsoir, c'est avec ^^**__** beaucoup de retard que je publie ce nouveau chapitre. Je m'excuse du retard et bonne lecture.**_  
_**Comme toujours, je remercie CheshireCatWaltzCheshireCatWaltz et ma déesse Macaria Hadès pour la correction.**_  
_**Et aussi à vous, Chers Lecteur pour votre soutien moral.**_

* * *

_**Personnages : Marine et un pharmacien**_

_**Précipitation**_

Une jeune femme rousse entra dans une pharmacie, elle détailla l'endroit et attendit qui n'y ait plus personne pour demander de l'arsenic au pharmacien.

\- Que comptez-vous en faire ? Demanda l'homme perplexe.

\- C'est pour tuer mon amoureux. Marine, répondit avec rancœur.

\- Quoi ? Vous plaisantez ! Je ne peux pas vous vendre de quoi commettre un meurtre !

Le chevalier de l'aigle ouvrit son sac à main, et en sortie des photos Aiolia en compagnie d'une femme élancée aux cheveux blonds bouclés et aux lèvres pulpeuses. Ils étaient attablés à la terrasse du café où la blonde prenait ses pauses déjeuners. Marine avait mené son enquête et savait qu'il s'agissait de la femme du pharmacien en ignorant qu'elle travaillait dans la bijouterie juste en face du café.

\- Ah, évidemment, lui dit ce dernier, si vous avez une ordonnance, c'est différent.

* * *

**_Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire._**


	49. Malade

_**Bonsoir, c'est avec ^^ beaucoup de peine que j'annonce la fin de cette fic avec la publication des 2 dernier chapitres .Je vous remercie infiniment de nous avoir suivie durant toute cette aventure en espérant que ça vous a plu et a une prochaine fois. Bonne lecture.**_

_**je remercie CheshireCatWaltzCheshireCatWaltz et ma déesse Macaria Hadès pour la correction.**_  
_**Et aussi à vous, Chers lecteur pour votre soutien moral.**_

* * *

_**Personnages : Baian, Io.**_

_**Malade**_

Au milieu des draps immaculés où un corps haletant, tremblotant était prêt à rendre l'âme à n'importe quel moment. Ce fut avec difficulté que Io à l'article de la mort ouvrit les yeux cernés, son visage pâle et fatigué. Baian lui tenait la main, près du lit.

Le long des joues du cheval des mers, des larmes coulaient doucement et silencieusement. Il regardait son amour mourir à petit feu.

Péniblement, Le Scylla essaya de parler :

\- Ba...Bai..an

\- Chut. Ne parle pas.

Il déposa un baiser sur la main qui tenait désespéraient.

Mais le Scylla insista de sa voix fatiguée et lourde :

\- Mon poney, lais...laisse...laisse-moi parler. Je dois t'avouer quelque chose. Articula-t-il avec difficulté.

Baian posa son regard triste et accablé dans les yeux rosâtres pour s'y noyer.

\- Tu n'as rien à m'avouer. Tout va bien. Dit-il en arrangeant avec douceur une mèche rose rebelle.

Io secoua lentement la tête pour faire comprendre à son bien-aimé que tout n'allait pas bien.

-Non, Baian. Il faut que je t'avoue une chose sinon je ne pourrai pas mourir en paix si je meurs ce soir.

-Ne dis pas d'ânerie ! Tu ne vas pas mourir. Me quitter pour si peu !

Les larmes continuaient de couler malgré Baian, mais sa voix restait intacte. Il saisit des deux mains la main qu'il tenait. En s'avançant.

-Baian mon cœur, je t'ai trompé. Mais je ne voulais pas, c'est Caça qui avait pris ton apparence pour me tromper quand tu étais en mission. Je m'en veux tant Baian pardonne-moi d'avoir été trompé aussi facilement.

Baian serra la main avec affection.

\- Ne te préoccupe pas de ça. Je suis au courant. Tu y es pour rien. Il peut prendre l'apparence des êtres les plus chers des gens, au plus profond de leur cœur en copiant aussi leurs personnalités en se basant sur les souvenirs qu'il trouve. Alors Io je ne t'en veux pas. Sinon pourquoi t'aurais-je empoisonné moins que lui ?

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire**_


	50. Amitié

_**je remercie CheshireCatWaltzCheshireCatWaltz et ma déesse Macaria Hadès pour la correction.  
Et aussi à vous, Chers lecteur pour votre soutien moral.**_

* * *

_**Personnages : Hadès et Perséphone.**_

_**Amitié**_

_**Amitié féminine**_

Perséphone déesse associée au retour de la végétation au printemps, n'avait pas respecté ses devoirs d'épouse, elle n'était pas rentrée le soir. Le lendemain matin, refusant de lui dire la vérité, elle raconta à son époux qu'elle avait dormi chez une amie. Hadès perplexe décida de demander aux autres déesses.

-Perséphone, je voudrais savoir où as-tu passé la nuit.

-Je te l'ai dit mon amour chez une amie.

-Aucune ne confirme que tu as passé la nuit chez elle.

\- Ho ! Les traîtresses.

_**Amitié masculine :**_

Hadès roi du monde souterrain manqua à son tour à ses devoirs d'époux en ne rentrant pas le soir. Le lendemain matin lui aussi, il raconta à son épouse qu'il avait dormi chez un ami. Perplexe, elle appela ses connaissances.

-Hadès mon cœur où as-tu passé la nuit? Pas de mensonge.

-Mais Persi mon cœur, je te l'ai dit chez un ami.

-Ah oui ! Et bien figure toi que Poséidon, Arès, Apollon, Hermès et Dionysos. Confirment que tu as dormi chez eux et les dieux jumeaux prétendent que tu es toujours chez eux à Elysion, alors que tu es en face de moi.

-Oh ! Les cons !

Décidément, ils ne pouvaient compter sur personne. Eux qui cherchaient désespérément un cadeau pour l'autre car la date de leur anniversaire de mariage approchait à grands pas.

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire**_


End file.
